The Wolf's Lover
by OnMyKnees
Summary: My twist on a European legend. He's tall, dark, and covered in fur, but Ria loved him with all of her heart. She didn't care if he was a wolf he was all she had, but would he always be there? Werewolf tale of pain, death, and love that conquers all. R&R!
1. How Ria Met Damien

One: How Ria Met Damien

The little girl, no older than eleven, watched in horror as the men threw the torches into her home. Her cottage burned against the night sky with her parent's dead bodies still in their bed. The heat from the flames stung her face and glowed in her amber, tear-filled, eyes. Her wavy brown hair hung lifeless and her fair skin was paler than usual. She wanted to cry out for help from the men, but they already told her to stay back or they'd throw her in the flames.

She turned and ran as fast as her legs could carry her until she came to an abandoned building. She stopped and caught her breath trying to sooth her fiery lungs. When breathing became sweet instead of painful she walked through the doorway. It's once great door lay in shards of rotting planks some of it still clinging to rusty hinges in vain.

She welcomed the darkness as it swallowed her up, remembering the brightness of the fire. She felt around with her hands through hallways and in and out of dead ends. She came to a small space surrounded by bars and she began to crawl on her knees too exhausted to stand. She felt the stone floor and chains that clinked when she touched them, but she also felt something furry.

She gasped and pulled her hand back, but curiosity urged her to touch it again. It was warm and soft with a few burrs and twigs caught in it. She gently brushed them out when she'd find them and she stroked the soft fur. Then it made a deep rumbling sound and moved out of her reach. She blinked and could make out a large dark figure curled up in a ball.

She inched over to the creature and felt it once more. She found comfort in touching it. Then it moved again, but this time it moved closer. A high pitched whine made her jump, but a moist, warm tongue caressed away her fear and licked her salty tears.

"Good puppy," the girl cooed stroking it's shaggy head. "We can sleep together tonight and keep each other warm."

She lay down and hugged the dog close. It was much larger than her and she could feel powerful muscles under its thick coat which frightened her, but the dog threw his paws over her and nuzzled her hair making her feel safe.

"Thump, thump, thump." The dog's tail hit the floor happily.

She nestled her face into the dog's pleasantly musty fur and slept.

* * *

Morning came too quickly for the girl, but she was pleased to feel her furry friend still there.

_It wasn't a dream!_

But her mood soon sunk, if finding the dog was real then her parents did die and the villagers did reject her. She whimpered waking the dog who rolled over rumbling in his throat. The girl rose and rubbed her sleepy eyes yawning away the haze. She turned to get a proper look at her new puppy and screamed.

The next thing she knew, a large paw was covering her mouth muffling her cry.

"Please don't scream! I don't want them to find me!" A boy's voice begged.

The girl tried to break free of his grasp, but he was too strong.

"I won't hurt you!"

She relaxed and the creature released her. They sat there staring at each other for a good long while each one studying the other's every feature.

The girl was astonished to find that her beloved dog wasn't a dog at all. He looked like a wolf that could stand up like a man. He was very large and had a man-like chest and torso with powerful arms and large paws with extended dew claws for use as thumbs. She could tell he was a juvenile with bright inexperienced yellow eyes and immature features. His coat was a deep chocolate color lighter at his muzzle, cheeks, belly, and inside his legs. His left arm was white from his paw to his forearm like he's wearing a sock. He had a mane-like scruff running down his back and covering his shoulders.

She had heard tales of wolf monsters from her mother and father. They killed sheep and cattle, even rumors of them stealing away young virgins to eat were told across the countryside, but oddly the girl didn't feel any fear. His eyes seemed kind and afraid.

"Who are you?" she asked calmly.

"Damien," he answered.

"I'm Ria." She stood and lifted the hem of her dress bending her right knee and crossing her other behind it in a graceful curtsy with her head low.

Damien laughed, and Ria's face turned red. "What are you laughing at!" She placed her hands on her hips. Damien smiled up at her and his sharp canines made her shiver.

"You looked like a stork trying keep from peeing!" Damien said bellowing.

Ria's mouth dropped open and she narrowed her eyes at him. "It's a curtsy, and any civilized woman does it!"

Damien chuckled. "Do civilized women have to pee all the time?"

"Ugh!" Ria pushed Damien's shoulder and he tumbled to the floor giggling. Suddenly Ria felt giddy and soon was on the floor beside Damien laughing and rolling.

"Do you want to come with me to the forest?" Damien said after they settled down.

Ria thought about it and nodded. "I guess so. I don't have anything else to do," she said sadly remembering that she had no family to go home to.

Damien guided her through what he told her was an abandoned jail, and into the forest. She held his paw and stuck close to him until they got to a spring.

Damien released her hand and lapped up the clear water with his pink tongue. Ria stepped up to the water's edge and cupped some of the liquid in her hands bringing it to her lips. It trickled over her tongue and soothed her dry throat. Ria guzzled it thirstily and drank until she feared she'd burst.

"Why are you like that?" Ria asked sitting on a rock.

Damien blinked and looked down at his paws then back at her. "I'm a werewolf."

"I know, but don't you feel like looking like me sometimes?"

Damien frowned. "Like a human?"

Ria nodded.

"I can't, I only look like a human on a full moon."

"Oh." Ria scuffed her shoes on the pebbled ground. "How come people say that werewolves come out on a full moon then?"

Damien's shoulders drooped. "I'm different, I'm an oddball," he said sadly.

Ria thought about this and stood up with her chin in the air. "Me too. I'm an oddball too." Ria said proudly.

Damien's furry brow creased. "How?"

"My parents got a sickness and died," she explained. "I didn't get sick, but the villagers told me to go away and never come back. They think I'm cursed because I didn't get sick too." Ria looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry," Damien said.

A long silence followed and neither of them knew just what to say. Damien began to fidget and shift uncomfortably.

"I gotta go use a tree," he said.

Ria blinked at him in confusion. "Use a tree for what?" She wrinkled her nose.

"I gotta go pee!" And with that he rushed off to use his tree far away leaving Ria blushing.

After a few moments Ria decided to wade in the spring. She inched out to the water's edge, slipped off her shoes, and dipped in her toes. The water was cool and clean on her feet. She wiggled them pleasurably and stepped out further lifting her dress to her knees. She burrowed her toes in the pebbly bottom and inched out further until suddenly she slipped.

She fell into a drop off and couldn't get out. Pain needled through her lungs as she swallowed water trying to breathe. She thrashed and paddled with all her might, but soon her muscles gave out. She screamed for help only to have her head pushed back under. Fear raced through her and darkness inched its way through her body as she stopped breathing.

* * *

Ria woke to find Damien stooping over her. He looked scared and his fur was drenched.

"Are you okay!" He gasped.

Ria choked some water out of her mouth and nodded. "I think so." Ria sat up and grabbed Damien's neck burying her face in his soggy fur. "Thank you!" she cried.

Damien awkwardly wrapped his arms around her. "You're welcome… I thought you were dead."

Ria sat back on her heels and wiped salty tears from her eyes. "Will you be my friend …? Forever…?" she moaned in fear.

Damien nodded. "I promise… I promise I'll protect you always." Ria cried and buried her head in Damien's chest and she knew that he wasn't lying.


	2. Twelve Years later

Two: Twelve Years Later

Ria stretched out yawning in her bundle of warm furs. She studied the rafters watching a barn swallow tend to her crying babies. Their bald heads stuck out over the edge of the cup shaped nest chirping for food. Her mate was perched nearby watching with pride ready to defend his family.

Ria smiled warmly and hugged her chest. A sweet aroma of roasting meat danced through the air and Ria's skin tingled.

_My mate has come home!_

Ria turned over on her stomach and pulled a furry bundle under her chin she closed her eyes quickly.

"Can I look?" she asked gritting her teeth.

"Yes, I'm finished," a deep voice replied gently. "No raw meat in sight."

Ria opened her eyes and sighed in relief. "Good, I didn't want to lose my appetite." Just thinking about raw blood-filled meat made her queasy. She nestled her chin in the soft fur of her blanket and studied Damien lovingly. He's much taller than when they first met and stronger with toned muscles showing under his chocolate fur along with a few scars. Ria loved watching him move as he stirred their dinner in a large pot over a makeshift fireplace that he built from stones to keep her warm. She scanned his arms and her stomach flipped. She turned her head away and held her mouth to keep from gagging.

"What happened to your arm!" she choked.

Damien put his paw to the bandage wrapped around his forearm the blood spotting his paw pads. "I'm sorry I didn't know it bled through." He removed the red soggy mess and tossed it in the fire. He ripped another piece of material from a rag and concealed the wound.

"But what happened!" Ria said worried. Damien had been coming home with more and more wounds.

Damien rushed up behind her and held her shoulders between his paws. They completely covered her upper arms and his finger could touch across her chest if he fully extended them. She looked like a child in the grasp of a monster. "I'm fine, my little fawn." He whispered. "I just ran into a slayer on the way here, but he doesn't know where we live."

Ria bit her lip and shivered. "Is he hunting you…?"

Damien didn't answer. He slid a paw down and cradled her stomach carefully stroking her hair with the other. Ria pulled away from him and whipped around to face him with tears in her eyes.

"Is he hunting you! Answer me!" she cried grabbing the fur in his chest and yanking it fiercely.

Damien held her close as she sobbed into his fur. "Yes, little fawn… he is."

Ria sobbed harder and Damien waited patiently for the outburst to pass. He rubbed her back wrinkling her tunic and she felt so fragile in his arms. She calmed down and wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled. "I know you'll be okay."

Damien nodded.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. He licked her cheek, and she welcomed his affection.

"Yes, love," she said after taking a deep breath.

Damien stood and walked over to the pot. He poured a meaty stew into a bowl with a wooden ladle and brought it to her. She tipped the bowl to her lips and guzzled the broth chewing the tender chunks of meat as they came to her mouth. She finished her stew and set the bowl down wiping her mouth. Damien quickly refilled it until Ria had her fill then he ate from the pot leaving some for Ria's midnight cravings.

"Are you warm enough?" he asked ready to stoke the fire.

"Yes." She replied standing up and gathering the dirty dishes.

Damien jumped to his feet. "No! I'll wash them, you rest!" he gasped.

He reached out to take the pot from her but she pulled it out of his reach. "I want to do it."

"No! You need to rest!" Damien said grabbing her arm gently to keep her from a large jar full of fresh water.

Ria stomped her foot. "I've been resting all day! It's not going to kill me to wash a few dishes!"

Damien put his ears back and whined with big yellow puppy-dog eyes. "I just want to make sure you'll be okay… you and the baby"

Ria's hand instinctively shot to her belly. She looked down at the small bulge there and set down the pot. She felt warm and the purest type of love radiated towards the child that had been growing inside of her for three months. Ever since they left his pack to finish her term Damien had been over protective of her and paranoid. He couldn't help it, it's his nature and she knew that.

"Fine then," she groaned going back to her bed. Damien gathered up the dishes and poured some water into a basin. "But when you're done you better get over here!" She slid into the furs and narrowed her eyes at him.

Damien grinned mischievously and scrubbed at the dishes. "Of course, little fawn," he growled playfully.

Damien hurried through the washing and jumped in the bed beside her wagging his tail. Ria crawled up on top of his chest and snuggled into his fur. Damien wrapped his arms around her and a pleasant rumbling reverberated in his throat. Ria wiggled her fingers under the fur on his belly in way that she knew drove him crazy. He closed his eyes and whined delightfully. Ria smiled in satisfaction and leaned up to kiss his fuzzy muzzle.

They snuggled and whispered sweet words into the night, but they didn't know that they were not alone. Up above them a slayer watched from above through a crack in the floor. He looked down in the basement of the abandoned mill and grimaced at the thought of Ria allowing Damien to touch her. He left and decided to come back the next night on a full moon to see if the girl was human or not then he would decide his next move.

-----------------------------------

**Author's note: I'm not sure if anyone likes this story or not, if you do let me know if you hate it still let me know. If you want more I'll write it, but you have to review. I don't want to write a story nobody's reading. Thanks. **


	3. The Moon Tells All

AN: Thanks to skyblueangel and shadow thief wolf for the reviews! You made my day!

* * *

Three: The Moon Tells All 

Ria stepped out of her bath and reached for a small bath linen nearby to dry off. She put on her tunic and rushed across the dirt floor to warm up in her bed. She gazed into the fire and watched in fascination.

The slayer groaned. He had been watching her bathe, and he didn't want it to end. The lust in his heart burned and seared with intensity that he could hardly contain it. He wanted her for himself and he was sure he'd have her as soon as he killed the monster that imprisoned her, but he had to wait until the sun set to see if she was human.

_It'd be a shame to kill something so beautiful._ He thought.

He waited and watched until Damien walked in from an underground entrance. The slayer noted the direction he came from and watched. Damien carried a sack in his paw and he smiled wide when Ria came running to him. He dropped the sack and embraced her saying affectionate words the slayer couldn't understand. Ria returned to her bed and turned the other way as Damien pulled two rabbits from his sack the furry heads dangling from their broken necks.

He dressed them using his claws to slice through their flesh and discarded the entrails and skin into the sack. He placed the rabbits in a large brass pot, and poured in some water then placed the pot over the fire.

"I'll be right back. I must throw these out." Damien said grabbing the sack. Ria nodded and he returned shortly, sitting in the furs beside Ria.

"How long?" Ria asked stroking the white fur on his arm with her fingertips. The slayer grimaced. _That filthy dog._

Damien licked her cheek. "Not long, little fawn."

_Are they waiting for the sun to set? _The slayer wondered. _What will happen then? He's already in his wolf form._

They cuddled and whispered for a while making bile rise up in the slayer's throat. Damien returned to the pot to check the meat, but on his way back he collapsed. Damien roared in pain clutching his stomach. He writhed and thrashed as his bones popped and his body crumpled. Ria gritted her teeth and looked away as her mate's body shrunk and changed.

_I can't believe this! He's changing into a human._

After several excruciating moments instead of a wolf a man was lying in the dirt sweating and trembling. Ria rushed to his side dragging a fur behind her to cover his naked body. She placed it over him and smoothed his plastered hair out of his face.

"Are you okay, love?" she asked stroking his face.

"Anytime you are near me all is well, no matter my condition." Damien replied. His grey eyes were full of love for his mate.

The slayer smiled. _Oh how I will enjoy tearing her away from you, Dog. _His skin tingled delightfully at the thought of the pain it would cause him. _Now I know when you are __vulnerable. _

Ria smiled and tousled his long chocolate hair. She leaned down and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"Has your strength returned to you yet?" Ria asked.

Damien sat up and grimaced. "I think I'll be able to crawl over to the bed." He wrapped the blanket around him tighter and tried to stand.

"Let me help you," Ria said lifting his arm over her shoulders.

"I can get it."

"I'm helping, Damien Whitepaw, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Damien chuckled as they worked their way over to the bed. She helped him down and sat down beside him. They lay down and curled up in the furs kissing and whispering. The slayer stood and slowly walked across the floor until he got outside. He walked to where he left his horse with an evil grin on his grizzly face.

"Next full moon I will take your wife from you, Dog, and claim her as my own," he said out loud with an bellowing laugh."And I will enjoy every second of your pain."


	4. Shira

AN: Wow, thanks to tinkerbelldtention101, EarthGurdian, shadow thief wolf, and skyblueangel for the reviews! The feedback is priceless for me as I prepare to publish!

* * *

Four: Shira

"Damien?" Ria called as she heard footsteps coming down the underground tunnel. They were light and barely audible, unlike Damien's heavier plodding.

She sat up and hugged her blanket to her chest. Her heart rate raced and she felt like crying. A shadow loomed in the tunnel; it was smaller than Damien's shadow. Ria whimpered.

_Please don't be the slayer. Please, please, please._

Ria gasped.

"You look surprised to see me!" A sing-song voice said with a laugh.

"Shira!" Ria said jumping to her feet. She ran to hug the tall woman with long raven hair braided over her right shoulder. Shira wrapped an arm around her, the other holding a large leather bag. "What are you doing here!" Ria said.

"Can't I visit an old friend?" she said, but Ria sensed something change in her expression. Her blue eyes lost their usual sparkle. Ria stepped back and her face sunk.

"Where's Damien?"

Shira held her smile, but her sad eyes gave her away. "He's fine." Shira scurried over to the center of the room and set her bag beside the bundle of furs. She busied herself with the fire and Ria swallowed. She walked over to her clenching her fists.

"You didn't answer my question," she said with tears flowing down her face. "Where is Damien?"

Shira sighed and set aside a stick of wood. She sat back on her heels and folded her hands in her lap. "Damien is with the pack… he's staying there for a while until he gets some stuff cleared up. "

"What stuff?" Ria was starting to speak in what Damien called her whiney voice. A tone she developed after the she became pregnant that caused her to get her way most of the time.

Shira looked down. "He told me not tell you, but I have no choice do I?"

Ria crossed her arms and glared.

"That's what I thought…" Shira stood and dusted off her dress. She looked into Ria's amber eyes and set a hand on her shoulder. "Damien is fine. A slayer killed his brother and two others while they were guarding our borders. He's the only one who can make arrangements. If he could be here you know he would."

Ria recalled the hostility between her and Bryce, Damien's older brother. He didn't like her and blamed her for the death of his mate when an illness swept through the pack. He thought she was cursed because the sickness left her untouched; he blamed her for it all. Later on though he forgave Ria, but they weren't the best of friends. Bryce and Damien on the other hand were really close.

Despite the tragedy Ria couldn't help but feel selfish.

Ria stepped away from Shira and gritted her teeth. "I want him to come back."

"He'll be back in a few days." Shira said desperately trying to avoid an outburst.

Ria stamped her feet like a three-year-old. "No! I want him back now; I want my big brown puppy dog!" Ria said in full out whiney voice. She wailed and sobbed feeling all gritty and grumpy inside.

"Please calm down." Shira said covering her ears. "You're giving me a headache."

Ria stomped off to her bed and threw herself down. "What if the slayer gets him? Then I'd be all alone!" she said like a child who missed their nap. "I want him. I want him. I waaaaaaaannt him!" Ria bounced up and down hitting the furs with her fists.

Shira sat beside her and gave her a hug. "It'll be alright there's no use in throwing a tantrum."

"I'll throw whatever I want."

"I know, I know. Don't you think it's hard for me to be away from Lark?"

Ria took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. "How is he?"

Shira smiled with pride. "Oh, he's as happy as a pup…" she looked down and ran her fingers in a circular pattern on her knee. "he's just so excited about being a daddy and all that." She looked up smiling wide and Ria's jaw dropped.

"You're pregnant too!" Ria hugged her and Shira laughed. She patted her belly and nodded.

"Yep."

"Have you found a den yet to have it in?"

"No not yet, I'm only a month along, but we'll be looking real soon, hopefully we'll find somewhere as warm as yours." Shira looked around the basement in approval. Ria remembered Damien first bringing her to the mill, and smiled.

It was a custom of werewolves with large packs to leave when they were expecting a pup and find a place more secluded to deliver it. Ria didn't understand it, but she honored Damien's culture and went along. She did enjoy getting to spend much more alone time with her mate and for that she was thankful.

"Yes, Damien chose well." Ria said with a sigh her mood swing over.

Shira smiled and went over to her bag. "Now time for a checkup. Hmmm?" she said rummaging through her bag. "Make sure Damien's little one is happy?"

Ria nodded. Shira was a healer and she was glad to have her here to check on the baby. "I would really like that."

Shira pulled out a bundle wrapped in cloth, and walked over to Ria. "Here take this."

Ria handled the bundle and opened it.

"I know Damien can't always get vegetables so I brought plenty." Shira said.

"Oh, thank you. I've been craving carrots forever." Ria resisted the urge to chomp down on the orange beauties wrapping them up with leafy greens and squash for later.

"Okay. How have you been feeling here lately?" Shira asked.

"I get really sick in the morning and queasy around blood, and I can get a little moody."

Shira raised a brow and grinned. "Only a little?"

Ria pouted. "Okay maybe a little more than a little."

Shira laughed. "That's all normal. Can you lie down for me? I'll need to take a good look at your belly."

Ria eased down and lifted her tunic. Shira leaned her head down to little bulge and listened. Ria chewed her bottom lip until it bled. _I hope the baby's okay._ Shira lifted her head and ran her fingers over her skin poking and prodding firmly with a thoughtful look on her face. Then she grabbed Ria's wrist and felt her pulse. Ria pulled down her tunic and sat up as Shira sat back on her heels.

"Hmmmm," she said with an unreadable expression.

"What?!"

"Your baby is…"

"What, what, WHAT!"

Shira smiled. "Your baby is perfectly healthy."

Ria sighed. "You know that's not that funny… scaring me like that."

Shira chuckled. "I think I have something that'll cheer you up." She reached over and grabbed her bag. "Close your eyes."

Ria obeyed and huffed impatiently. She heard fabric rustling. _What's she got for me?_

"Open," Shira said.

_Oh __my gosh._

Shira was holding out a beautiful chocolate brown dress with off the shoulder mid-length sleeves and a long skirt. It was a plain dress, but Ria treasured it. Damien had one of the older she-wolves sew it for her twenty-first birthday. She left it behind by accident when they came to the mill, and she couldn't believe she was holding it.

"Look here at the waist," Shira said stretching out the dress. "It's really high so you can wear it as your pup grows. I thought you'd like something to wear besides that tunic."

Ria smiled and hugged the dress close to her heart she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. "Thank you so much. The dress I brought with me came apart at the seams."

Shira nodded. "Anytime."

* * *

"Damien?" 

Ria woke to find a large furry mass lying crumpled at the fire. She blinked away her early morning fog and sat up. Shira was stooping over the figure wrapping and dabbing with a red piece of cloth. Ria's vision cleared and her stomach flipped.

_Damien!_

She covered her mouth and turned away choking back the vomit. She felt lightheaded, like the mill is spinning in circles.

"Ria…" Damien groaned. "Don't look… at me, Little Fawn." He gasped and moaned as he spoke.

Ria squinted her eyes tight and clenched her fists. "You're… you're hurt. What happened?"

"They… th-" Damien choked and coughed with blood catching in his throat.

"Damien, rest… you're too weak." Shira said her voice was raspy and quiet like she'd been crying. "He'll be okay, Ria, he's hurt but he'll be okay."

"Wh-what happened?" Ria said bawling.

"Let me get him patched up first… okay?"

Ria nodded and lay down clutching a blanket scraping chunks of fur out with her fingernail. She listened as Damien groaned and whimpered, and Ria clenched her teeth whining. She felt so unstable and insecure, but somehow she managed to fall asleep.

* * *

"Ria, I need your help," Shira said shaking her awake. Ria sat up and rubbed her red eyes. Shira looked terrible her tan skin was pale and her bloodshot eyes stained with tears. 

"What is it? Is Damien okay?"

"He's fine, but I need you to help me get him in the bed."

Ria looked over at her mate and wiped away more stinging tears. He was lying down shivering and he had a large bandage wrapped around his torso and right arm. She nodded and stood on shaky legs. They stood on either side of him and he pushed himself to his knees. Ria and Shira each grabbed an arm and strained to guide him to the bed. They eased him down and Ria sat on her knees beside him pulling a fur over him.

He looked up at her, his eyes clouded over and drooping. He wheezed with every breath and could barely keep his eyes open, but despite his pain he managed to smile up at her. Ria stroked his shaggy face, but she couldn't smile back.

"Don't be sad, Little Fawn, I'm just a little banged up." He whispered. "All I need is good snuggle to make it all better." He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. She leaned forward and rested her head on his chest.

"I love you," she whispered.

Damien caressed her back. "I love you too."

He fell asleep and Ria slid out from under his arm to face Shira sitting in the dirt with tears in her eyes.

"They're gone," she said with her bottom lip trembling.

"Who?"

"All of them… the pack… my mate…" Shira sobbed. "The slayer killed them. We're the only ones left."


	5. Torn

AN: Thank you, Aideen and skblueangel for the reviews.

Unfortunately this chapter doesn't get any brighter. : ( I was really hard for me to write, but I had to do it. The end of the story will be worth it. Okay here it goes, might need some tissues nearby…

Please review! Feedback needed!

* * *

Five: Torn

"Is Shira okay?" Ria asked as Damien held her in his arms. She left them a week after the pack was destroyed while she was able to travel.

"She'll be fine. Grogan's pack will receive her warmly. I only wish you were with her." He replied squeezing her tighter.

Ria turned around facing him. She ran her hand over the long scar across his abdomen, a month after the devastation he's completely healed. "Shira said it was too risky for me to travel that far."

"I know, Little Fawn." Damien caressed her swollen belly with pride. Ria placed her hand on his massive paw, his claws grazed the fabric of her dress sending chills down her spine.

Her condition was very sensitive. Werewolf human hybrids were more susceptible to problems. Leaving the mill could kill both her and the baby. Ria buried her head into his chest and closed her eyes.

_Oh my!_

Ria jumped and grabbed Damien's paw. "Damien! Quick!" He tensed his eyes wide.

"What?! What is it?"

Ria placed his paw to the side of her belly and smiled. "It's kicking!" she squealed.

They quieted and waited, then "Bump, bump."

Damien beamed. "He's a strong one isn't he."

Ria hummed softly in her throat. "How do you know it's a he?" It made Ria feel all warm inside to see him so happy.

"I don't I just hope it is."

Ria hugged him tighter. "Me too… a sweet baby boy who'd grow up to be just like his daddy."

Damien's face sunk and he released her rolling over on his other side. "I don't want him to be like me, Little Fawn." Ria crawled over on his chest and searched his beautiful yellow eyes. "Why would you say such a thing, My Love?"

"This curse I bear…" Damien said with pain in his eyes. "Last in my pack… unable to hide from the slayers…" Damien stroked her hair. "Only able to kiss my mate with human lips when the moon is full. I wouldn't wish this for our pup."

Ria stroked his face. They didn't know why Damien wasn't like his kind, but he paid a high price for being different. He was an outcast and shunned by most of his pack. Bringing Ria into the pack didn't help either. Most of them thought she was cursed because she was immune to werewolf venom, and bad things seemed to follow her.

"Tonight will be a full moon," Ria lay across him and hugged his arm. "When the sun sets you can kiss me as much as you wish." She pressed her lips to the soft fur of his wrist.

Damien pulled it out of her grasp and sat up. "Don't you wish I was normal?"

Ria set a hand on his face. "I love you as you are, and wouldn't have you any other way."

Damien smiled, but it stopped short. He grimaced and grabbed his gut. He growled and roared until the change was over. Ria found it hard to watch. She waited till he caught his breath then she held him close.

"Are you okay?" She asked stroking his face.

"You ask me that every month," he chuckled.

"I know... I hate watching you change… the way it hurts you."

"I'm fine."

Ria kissed him and he ran his fingers through her hair. Then the male barn swallow started chirping in panic. Damien looked up at him furrowing his brow.

"What's bothering him?"

"Damien!" Ria clutched his arm staring in horror at the tunnel entrance.

A man with shoulder length black hair streaked in grey loomed across from them. He wore a long leather coat that ended at his ankles, and old riding boots. His face was long and wrinkled shadowed by the brim of his hat with black eyes boring into them. He looked at least fifteen years older than Ria, but the hate in his face made him look even older. Ria's gaze fell to his right hand which held a large silver sword.

Damien jumped to his feet and snarled. "Get away from here!"

Ria clenched her fists. _No! Not Damien! This can't be real!_

The slayer laughed a blood-curdling laugh that made Ria tremble. "I don't think so, dog. I've been planning this for about a month now." He looked at Ria with hunger in his eyes that made every part of her squirm.

Damien growled and Ria could tell that he wanted to tear him limb from limb, but the slayer's sword kept him back. Ria jumped to her feet and clutched Damien's arm. He pulled her closer and made sure she was furthest from the slayer's blade.

"Please leave us." Ria cried. "We haven't done anything wrong."

The slayer's eyes drifted down to her stomach and he snarled a thin, cracked lip. He lifted his left hand snapping his fingers. Ten men came in with chains in their hands. Ria gripped Damien's arm harder clawing the skin.

"Now, dog, there's two ways you can die," the slayer said. "You can come and quietly or you can try to fight. Which will it be?"

Damien's muscles tensed and Ria could tell he was about to spring.

_No!_

Damien lunged and the slayer lifted his sword, before he could plunge it through her mate the barn swallow swooped at the slayer's head furiously making him loose his focus. Damien swung his fist hard and made contact with the slayer's jaw.

"Crack!"

"Damien watch out!" Ria cried as a man crept up behind him. Damien spun around and slammed him against the dirt wall. His head smashed against it and he fell to the ground dead.

Another man came up behind him and wrapped a chain around his neck. When Damien turned on him another came with his chain and another. Ria screamed and covered her mouth as more and more chains bound her mate. Then two pairs of arms grabbed her squeezing like pythons. She clawed and scraped trying to escape, but it was no use.

Damien's eyes bulged and he gritted his teeth. "Let her go! You can kill me, just let her go."

The slayer rubbed his jaw and laughed. "I think I'll keep her for myself."

_No!_

Damien lunged against his chains, but he was too weak to get free. Nearly all his energy had left him. The men drug Ria past Damien and out the entrance. "Damien!" She screamed. "Damien!"

His eyes filled with tears, he was defeated. He pulled at his chains and held his hand out to her. "Ria! I love you! Always know that."

Tears stung her eyes.

_I'm not giving up!_

Ria thrust her elbow into one man's gut kneeing the other in the groin. They lost their grip and she ran to her mate. They reached out for each other and she clutched his hand.

"Damien, please don't leave me. Please, Damien." Ria sobbed.

One of her attackers grabbed her waist and pulled her backwards. She held on with all her might, but it was not enough. They ripped them from each other pulling her farther away.

"Ria!" Damien dug his feet into the ground, but he couldn't break them from his attackers. "I love you."

Ria screamed until her throat ached. Damien disappeared around the corner and Ria screamed his name.

"I love you, Ria!" Damien called, his voice echoing down the tunnel one last time.

* * *

The slayer smiled down at the helpless werewolf. "You're harmless now aren't you?" 

"Why don't you kill me," Damien hissed. "You've already taken my life from me."

The slayer's throat rumbled in satisfaction. "I'm going to have a little fun with you first."

Damien tugged at his chains. "She will never love you."

"I'm not so sure, dog." He scratched his stubbly chin thoughtfully. "Once I purge her of your sorcery I think she'll find that she prefers a real man all the time instead of once a month."

Damien snarled and lunged against his chains. His captors strained to hold him back.

The slayer laughed. "Good day, dog." He looked at the men. "You know where to take him."

He turned and left, but his smile faded.

_A child, _he thought. _I didn't plan on that_. He rubbed his chin. He stepped out into the cool night and a small woman with long red hair approached him with tears in her eyes.

"We put the girl in the carriage, Master Finn." She said looking at the ground. "I fear for her child."

"Just do as you were told, Maria," he said walking to his horse. He mounted and looked at the large black carriage; Ria is silent inside. "Make sure she's comfortable, I must deal with the dog."

Maria shuffled her feet and wrung her hands. "Master Finn?"

"What is it?" His stallion pranced nervously, and he had trouble controlling the beast.

"Must you kill him? Isn't it enough that you took his wife and child?" The woman started trembling, as he glared at her.

"Oh, wow, Maria you're absolutely right."

She looked up at him amazed.

"Why don't I just take him home and put a pretty little collar around his neck so you can play with him?"

Maria blinks in confusion. "I don't…"

"I can't let him live he's a monster who would kill you before you could blink!" The slayer snarled. "Now do as you're told!"

Maria squeaked in fear and nodded. "Y-yes, Master Finn."

"Hyah!" He kicked his horse and it reared. _Stupid beast! _He kicked harder and the horse shot off like a rocket.

* * *

Maria wrung her hands until they ached. Nine men came dragging Damien behind them. He had chains locked to his neck, wrists, ankles, and waist. His head was low with his long hair shadowing his face. His shoulders slumped in defeat and pain. 

Then he stopped and locked his blue-eyed gaze in hers. She froze, but felt sadness. She didn't see a monster when she looked into his eyes, she saw a man who'd lost all he had. Maria was used to being ordered around, but this time she felt like breaking.

"Please," Damien said with grit in his throat. "Please let me see her." He stared at the coach longingly. Maria opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"Come on." One of the men said yanking on his neck. Damien fell to the ground, and looked up at him.

"Please, I'll come quietly, just let me say goodbye."

Maria scrambled to the coach with tears streaming from her eyes.

_I gotta let him see her._

"Stop!"

Maria froze and turned to the men.

"You know what could happen if we disobey," one of them warned.

"But-"

"No! I won't risk my head."

They drug Damien away and Maria climbed on top of the carriage fumbling for the reins. She looked up at the cloudless sky.

"Forgive me."

She urged the horses forward and left the mill with an ache in her chest.


	6. Nothing Left to Show

AN: Wow, guys, thank you so much for the reviews. Everyone Aideen, shadow thief wolf, Sky,Maria de los angeles, and a big thanks to Ann! Your reviews mean so much to me!

Okay, another depressing chapter, _**extremely**_ hard to write. (I'm so mean to my characters) But the harder the fall the greater the victory when you pick yourself up again. Daun's words of wisdom for the day… anyhow I hope you didn't get rid of those tissues.

* * *

Six: Nothing Left to Show

"Mistress?" Maria poked her head in through the doorway.

Ria curled up into a tighter ball clutching her belly protectively.

"I've brought your dinner." The woman shuffled in shutting the door behind her. She sat at the foot of the bed with a tray full of food resting on her lap.

A long silence followed then Maria broke it much to Ria's relief.

"How are you feeling, Mistress?"

Ria sat up and sobbed. "I want to go home."

Maria chewed her lip. "This is your home now, Mistress. I know it's hard at first, but after a while you tolerate it."

"You don't know the meaning of hard," Ria hissed.

A tear trickled down Maria's freckled cheek and she nodded. "Yes, it's true I don't know your pain, but I have known pain." She looked at Ria's stomach and wiped another tear. "I always wanted a baby… God cursed me with a broken womb unable to grow a life, but I was blessed with George… until he passed."

Ria hugged her stomach. "Are you a prisoner here too?"

"Of sorts," Maria sighed. "I'm too afraid to leave, and besides I have nowhere else to go."

"What is he going to do to me?" Ria said whimpering.

"He'll take good care of you as a husband should, but you must not anger him." Maria set the tray in front of her. "You should eat, yes?"

Ria looked at the veggies with bread, cheese, a slice of ham, and a goblet full of fresh milk. She felt guilty for enjoying such a feast when her mate's been murdered, but she must take care of their child. Despite her sick insides she brought a steamed carrot to her mouth and chewed slowly. It felt artificial in against her tongue. She ate until she was satisfied leaving half the tray full. The food was delicious, but she couldn't enjoy it.

Maria seemed relieved that Ria ate and set the tray aside. "Is there anything else I may get you, Mistress?"

Ria curled back into her ball and shook her head.

Maria scooted closer and rested a hand on Ria's hair stroking it in a way a mother would. Ria whined and closed her eyes, her tender touch reminded her of Damien, but she welcomed it.

"It will be hard…" Maria said. "But I beg of you not to anger him."

"I will not treat that monster with any such kindness," Ria said clenching her fists.

"I know, just don't anger him it's for the best… for you and your little one. Hmmm? Please promise not to defy him."

Ria sat up and Maria lowered her hand pleading with her big green eyes.

"I can't promise obedience, but I do promise to keep my baby safe at all costs," she said.

Maria squeezed her hand and nodded. "That's all I ask of you."

Ria studied the woman's face. She'd been there three days and Maria had shown nothing but kindness towards her. She apologized in tears several times for what she did, and Ria held no grudge against her. She was glad for her company and loved the woman dearly even in the short time she knew her. Her soul was good and kind, and Ria was thankful for her presence.

The door opened and, who Ria came to know as Oclas Finn, emerged from the hall. Ria gritted her teeth as she dug her nails into her palm. She sent him a glare and he chuckled.

"Did you enjoy your dinner, Ria?" he said eyeing her tray. "I'm so pleased that you've ate."

"Where's Damien," she said through gritted teeth.

Oclas glided over to a small round table and adjusted the candle on it making sure it was precisely in the middle. "Still fretting over the dog are you? I told you, Dearest, he's gone forever. You're under my care now."

"Care?" Ria growled. "Care! What a caring heart one must have to murder an innocent man and take his wife against her will. Yes, what a caring man you are."

Maria whimpered and ducked her head.

Oclas rubbed his chin and studied her. "Hmmm, you have more spirit than I planned, but no matter." He waved his hand in the air. "Once I purge you of his corrupt seed you will see what a savior I am."

Ria clutched her belly. "What do you mean?"

Oclas snapped his fingers and a small man with grimy black hair slicked back on his head and tiny black eyes entered the room. In his long spindly fingers he held a large leather bag similar to Shira's. Ria trembled.

Maria grabbed her face and sobbed into her hands.

"Would you please leave us, Maria?" Oclas asked.

"Yes, Master Finn," she cried. She rushed from the room and Oclas shut the door behind her.

Ria scooted back until she pressed against the headboard. "Stay away from me."

The man pulled a bottle from his bag and Oclas stalked over to her. He grabbed her before she could react and held her tight. She screamed and kicked, but she couldn't free herself.

"Say hello to Dr. Carigan, Dearest." Oclas said casually. "He'll be performing your operation."

Dr. Carigan opened the bottle and came to the bedside. Oclas held open her jaw and Dr. Carigan poured a sickening liquid into her mouth. Oclas clamped her mouth shut bruising her skin. Ria tried to choke it out, but it only burned into her nasal cavity.

"Swallow, no use in fighting. It will make things easier for you." Oclas whispered. Ria's mouth went numb and she had no choice, but to ingest the liquid.

Oclas released her and she fell down. Her body weakened and she grew groggy.

Dr. Carigan loomed over her with a knife.

_No! Not my baby!_

Ria watched helpless as her dress was stripped from her body and thrown aside. The knife sliced into her skin and she lost consciousness.

_My sweet baby…_

_---------_

Damien's head hung low as he lay in his cell. He gave up trying to break his chains long ago, even his great strength was useless against them.

_This is where you found me, Little Fawn. You slept beside me and I kept you warm. _A tear escaped his eye. _I've failed you__… I failed to protect you._

Damien moaned.

Boots clicking resounded down the hallway and Damien jumped to his feet, his chains jangling. Oclas approached with a burlap sack in his hand. Damien could smell blood, and Ria's sweet scent on it. His hair bristled and he held his breath praying that his nose had him mistaken.

Oclas opened his cell and tossed the sack at his feet. "Congratulations," he said through a wicked smile. He shut the door and locked it secure. "It's a boy."

Damien felt his heart break; tears streamed from his yellow eyes like waterfalls. He roared, but the slayer just chuckled.

"You will not go unpunished for this sin!" He cried.

Oclas seemed amused. "Really? What are you going to do about it?"

"I can do nothing, but there is a power greater than you, and He will avenge this."

Oclas laughed and left without another word. Damien looked down and whimpered as he cradled the small bundle. He lifted his head and howled a gritty ear-splitting song.

He howled all into the night mourning the murder of his son. He howled until his voice faded away and only wheezing gasps escaped his jaws.


	7. Broken Spirit

AN: Phew, glad that chapter's over with. Thanks to Aideen, Sky, shadow thief wolf, and EarthGurdian for the reviews.

Okay the last chapter was pretty much the worst thing that's going to happen to Ria, this one isn't as grim, and allows us to kinda take a rest and digest Ria's situation before Oclas starts to suffer some consequences for his actions in the next chapter.

* * *

Seven: Broken Spirit

"Easy does it, Mistress." Maria said.

Ria clutched the woman's arm for balance as she lowered herself into her bath. She groaned as the hot water splashed against her stitches, but soon settled into the metal basin gripping the rim with her hands. The water soothed her aching body and let her relax for the first time in days.

Maria grabbed a large kettle from the woodstove and poured in hot water. The steam rose warming Ria's aching eye sockets. For three days she had done nothing, but sob. She plunged her hand into the water and touched the rough stitches on her flat belly. She winced from the pain and felt empty without the warm bulge there to greet her.

"There it is now don't you feel better?" Maria said sitting on a stool beside her.

"Even after I've healed I don't think anything can make this pain cease," Ria said. Her voice was raspy and quiet, she nearly lost her voice from crying so much.

Maria gathered up her hair and combed her fingers through it detangling the knots with gentle precision. Her warm touch makes Ria's scalp tingle. "I know, Mistress… it hurts me deeply to see such a kind young soul befall Master Finn's cruel treatment." She smoothed out her hair and separated it into sections. "And what shocks me the most is he actually thinks he performs holiness with his deeds." She braided her hair and Ria closed her eyes.

"Do you think werewolves are wicked?" Ria said.

Maria was quiet for a moment then she answered. "I've seen what they are capable of when led astray, and I've seen the destruction the hands of men have caused and I see no difference between the two. Each is subject to evil, and both can perform acts of great virtue." She sighs. "If it doesn't upset you, Mistress, I must tell you that I had many negative feelings for werewolves, but when I saw your husband… the love in his eyes… my feelings changed."

A tear trickled down Ria's cheek and mingled with her bath water. "Damien would've never hurt a soul, he was so kind…" Ria smiled faintly at the sweet memories. "He was my big brown puppy dog and I was his little fawn. He's been with me ever since I was a little girl."

Maria finished the braid and bound it with a leather strap. "You're lucky to have had that, even if it was taken away."

Ria sat up faster than she should have sending needles through her gut. She ignored the pain and looked at Maria in confusion. "Isn't better to have never known him then to feel the pain it caused to lose him?"

"But you fail to see the joy he gave," Maria countered. "No matter how hard he tries Master Finn could never steal that from you."

Ria eased back and rested her head on the edge of the basin digesting this new perspective. "He doesn't like that, does he?"

Maria smiled. "Oh no, Mistress, there's a part of Damien he can't touch locked away inside of your heart. It gives you power and he hates that."

"Do you think I could use it against him?" Ria asked. "To escape?"

Maria shook her head. "No, Mistress, you may have a strength he doesn't, but if you anger him… I don't dare venture say to what he would do to you." She stood and picked up another kettle off the stove.

"I have nothing left to lose," Ria whispered.

Maria's lip trembled as she poured in the water warming her chilled bath. "Me, Mistress…" she said. "For my sake, if I lost you I…I…" Her lip quivered. She took a deep breath and set the kettle by the other. "Just please heed my warning."

Ria looked into Maria's big green eyes. "You're the only reason I haven't lost my mind."

Maria set a hand on hers and smiled.

Ria sunk further down into the water until her chin touched the surface. She wished she could dissolve into it and drift away. She took in the warmth and freeness of being in the water, gladly accepting its temporary relief. She imagined Damien holding her in his arms once more, his soft fur on her bare skin, the tenderness of his paws on her belly. Another tear found its way down her face and into the water.

The door creaked open and Ria's eyes opened wide. She sunk down further and covered her chest with her arms trying to hide her nakedness from the intruder. Oclas waltzed in with no regard to her privacy. His thin lips spread out in a wicked grin that he always wore when he was pleased with himself, which was most of the time. His eyes drifted over her body and she felt ever inch of her tense despite the tremendous pain it caused.

"Are you enjoying your bath, Dearest?" He asked walking closer to the basin.

"Go away," she growled.

"I won't be doing that. You'll be coming with me." He said scrubbing at some residue on the basin's rim.

"What else can you take away from me?" Ria said her voice cutting in and out. Her throat ached.

"Nothing, Dearest, I'm just moving you into your permanent chambers." He folded his hands behind his back and puffed out his chest. "You are my wife now, Ria Finn, and we'll be sharing a bed from now on."

Maria sniffled and wrung her hands until they were red.

Ria cringed, the thought of lying beside him made her skin crawl. "I will share nothing with you."

"You have no strength to resist me, Dearest."

Ria snarled. _He planned this! I'm barely strong enough to move how could I fight him? _Ria felt helpless he had complete control over her.

"Now get out of your bath so you can get some rest."

"No!"

Oclas sighed. "Now, now, Ria, no need to act like a child. If you don't get out willingly I will have to use force."

Ria cringed at the thought of how much it would hurt for him to yank her from the water. Her shoulders sunk in defeat. "Fine then, but not with you looking."

Oclas' grin widened. "I've seen you disrobed before, Dearest, and as my wife I will many times more so there is no sense in being shy."

Ria felt like she'd cry. She uncovered her chest and gripped the sides of the tub. She could feel Oclas' eyes surveying every part of her as Maria helped her out of the basin. Tears flowed down her eyes as he came up behind wrapping her in a large bath linen. She grabbed the material and yanked it around her as fast as her stitches would allow. She bound herself up tight, and wiped her eyes.

"There, there, was that so hard?" Oclas cooed. "Now put on your nightgown so we can be off."

Ria walked over to the bed, too weak to protest. Maria unfolded her night gown and helped guide the material over her head. Ria strained to lift her arms through the holes and when the fabric brushed her stitches she winced. Maria took away her bath linen and set it on her bed. Oclas made a face and snatched it up.

"You could've folded it, Maria," he growled.

"Sorry, Master Finn," Maria said.

He grumbled and folded the linen into a perfect square. Maria helped Ria slip into her undergarments and Ria was glad that Oclas was preoccupied with his folding to stare. She felt like a child.

Oclas set the linen on Maria's stool and smoothed the wrinkles. He sighed and grinned at his work then directed his gaze to Ria. "Let us go now."

"I don't want to be anywhere near you," Ria said.

Maria swallowed and held her arm. "Please, Mistress, you need rest."

"I can rest in here far away from him."

Oclas laughed. "You have no choice, you are my wife now."

"I never married you."

"I have papers that say otherwise, Dearest."

Maria squeezed her arm in warning, and Ria bit her tongue.

_I lose._

Maria helped Ria to Oclas' room and helped her sit on the bed. Ria couldn't stop from trembling.

"Don't leave me," Ria whispered gripping Maria's hand.

Maria swallowed. "I… I"

"Maria!" Oclas barked. "Leave us."

Maria's lip trembled. "I'm sorry, Mistress."

She left the room and Ria heart raced. Her temperature rose and the more panicked she felt the weaker it made her. Oclas stalked over to the bed and removed his shirt, she looked away sick to her stomach. A tear trickled down her cheek as he stripped down to all but his trousers. She felt her body start to shut down and she could barely keep from fainting.

"Lie down, Dearest you need rest." He said. He folded his clothes and set them on a table.

"I'd rather sleep with a pig," she said in disgust.

Oclas clenched his jaw and stomped over to her. He lifted his arm and hit her on the cheek with the back of his hand. The force knocked Ria to the floor and her stomach shot with pain. She whimpered clutching her belly.

"You will learn to control your tongue!" He bellowed.

Ria tried to hold back tears, but she couldn't.

Oclas exhaled and folded back the covers. He leaned down and scooped her up in his arms like a doll. Ria sobbed and moaned her stomach was on fire. Her set her on the bed and pulled the blanket over her. Oclas walked over to his side of the bed and extinguished the single candle on the table leaving Ria in darkness.

Oclas' heavy footsteps plodded to the bedside and he slid under the covers. Ria inched away from him, but he only scooted closer. His hand snaked over her body and Ria trembled.

"No need to be afraid, Dearest." Oclas whispered. His hot breath stung her ear and smelled vile. Ria knew he had that grin on his face and wished she could wipe it off. His hand drifted up her side and he rested his fingers under her chin. He turned her head to face his she could see his black eyes glittering in the dark. "I won't hurt you if you are obedient."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Ria froze with tears streaming from her eyes. The bruise on her face throbbed reminding her not to refuse him. Her stomach churned as he deepened the kiss. Ria squinted her eyes tight and prayed for it to be over soon.

Oclas broke the kiss and chuckled. "You'll make a good wife yet," he said. Ria whimpered and turned away from him despite the needles it sent through her.

Oclas rumbled deep in his throat and fluffed his pillow. He wrapped an arm around her torso and soon fell asleep. Ria cried, and didn't even close her eyes all night.


	8. The First Punishment

AN: Thanks to skyblueangel and EarthGurdian for the reviews.

So sorry this took so long to get up, I so need my own computer. sighs This chapter takes place around 4 months later after Ria's healed from her "surgery" and Oclas finally reaps some of what he's sown.

* * *

Eight: The First Punishment

"Mistress?"

Ria stared out the lattice window blankly, mesmerized by the crisscrossing metal bars. The world outside seemed peaceful and quite, but also grave; too still to be safe.

"Mistress? Are you well?" Maria asked setting her cross stitch on her lap.

Tears flowed down Ria's cheeks. "No, Maria, I am not well."

Ria looked down at her cross stitch with its vibrant threads knotted and gnarled. She tugged at the stitches trying to straighten out her mess. "I won't ever get my stitches as neat as yours," she sobbed. She yanked and tugged, but the design only became uglier.

"Mistress," Maria steadied her hand. "You're still learning, I've been doing this since I was five. You'll get there."

Ria sighed and stared into the fire, it warmed up the room protecting them against the coming winter. Ria glanced around the sitting room. It was dim and cozy and in the evenings Ria could be found there with Maria most times mending clothes, cross stitching, or sometimes Maria would even show her how to read.

"I've tried and tried, but I just can't do it," Ria felt her lip quiver and tears wet her cheeks.

Maria sighed and squeezed her hand. "Is there something else bothering you, Mistress?"

Ria sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I am with child."

Maria squeezed her hand harder. "Dear child, this news is bittersweet…" She looked down. "Just because you despise its father you can still love the child."

Ria nodded. "I know, but I don't want it. It hurts so much to be carrying the child of a man I hate. "

Maria stroked her palm with her thumb. "I know, Mistress, but you can love this child."

"I know, but I fear it will not survive to term."

Maria's mouth dropped. "Mistress! Why would say such a thing!"

Ria shook her head. "I wasn't implying that I would harm the child… I just don't think it will survive."

Maria looked down at her cross stitching and sewed another stitch. "Have you told Master Finn this news?"

"No," Ria tries to perfect her stitching, but can't concentrate. "I'm afraid."

"I think he will be overjoyed, he wouldn't harm you if you were carrying his heir."

"I'm just afraid."

* * *

Ria tensed as Oclas entered the bedroom. He'd been out slaying, and came in late as he usually did. He pulled off his clothes and folded them neat in pile for Maria to wash the next day. He crawled in the bed and Ria turned to face him causing him to jump.

"Don't startle me like that!" he growled.

Ria swallowed and clutched her pillow. "I have something to tell you."

"Well spit it out already!" He shifted and fluffed his pillow.

"I'm with child."

Oclas froze then laughed. He grabbed her and pulled her close. Ria turned her head away and closed her eyes waiting for it to pass. Whenever he touched her she felt sick to her stomach. "I knew you would bare me many sons, Dearest." He released her and laughed. "Now get some rest, you must take good care of my son."

* * *

Ria woke to a searing pain in her stomach. It had been many months and the baby was healthy, but Ria knew something was wrong. She stepped out of bed and lit a candle. She tip-toed to the privy down the hall hoping to relieve the pain in her stomach. She set the candle on a shelf and pulled down her under garments. 

_Blood!_

Ria clutched her stomach as a surge of pain gripped her. She doubled over and waited for it to pass.

_This isn't right!_

Ria whimpered pulling herself to her feet. She grabbed the candle and stumbled into the hall. She walked a few steps then braced herself on the wall gasping for breath. Her whole body ached and sweat. Blood trickled down her leg staining the floor. She closed her eyes waiting for her strength to return.

"Mistress?"

Ria's eyes shot open. Maria stooped to meet her eyes, holding her own candle in her hand.

"What's the matter?" She said. "I heard you in distress and I came to check on you." Maria studied Ria, then she found the blood and gasped covering her mouth with her hand.

"The baby…" Ria choked. "Something's wrooooooOOOOOOONNNGGG!"

Ria collapsed dropping her candle. It caught the hem of her nightgown, but Maria stamped it out with her foot. She crouched down and helped her to her feet.

"Breathe, Mistress, it'll be okay." Maria said between labored steps.

Ria's head pounded and tears stung her eyes. She looked ahead and her bedroom door flew open. Oclas barged out and glanced around in panic his hair was frazzled and dried drool spotted the corners of his lips. Ria glared at him, everything about him repulsed her.

"What is going on here?" He scowled.

"The child is coming!" Maria cried.

Ria moaned as another cramp seized her.

Oclas' face turned white. "But it's too soon!"

"There's no stopping it, Master Finn. Help me get her to the room lest we loose her too."

* * *

Oclas picked up a clod of dirt and crushed it in his hand over the freshly broken earth. He gripped the wooden handle of his shovel and threw it aside. He stood over the grave of his son, and ground his teeth. 

He remembered holding the little lifeless body in his arms. It was small and misshapen. Ria carried him not a day over four months.

_It can't mean anything! _He growled silently.

He removed Damien's child at four months. He cursed under his breath and jealousy consumed him. Damien's child was larger and well-formed the greatest of the two.

_How could that dog's child be healthier than mine!_

Oclas shivered as a bitter wind whipped through his coat. He pulled it tighter and turned around. He walked to the house and slammed the door behind him after he entered. He stomped to his chambers and found Maria sitting at Ria's bedside squeezing her hand. Her head darted up at him and even the fear in her eyes couldn't lift his spirits.

"Leave." He hissed.

Maria squeaked and scurried from the room. Oclas shut the door behind her.

Ria looked up at him weakly. Her skin was pale with dark circles under her eyes. She glared at him with fire, despite her exhaustion.

"This is your fault," she snarled. "You murdered my baby so this is your reward."

Oclas gritted his teeth and stomped across the room. He loomed over her with poison in his eyes.

"Shut up, wench!"

"You will never have a healthy son by me, because of what you did!"

"Shut up!"

Ria's fire blazed. "I want Damien!"

Oclas grabbed her collar and shoved her back against the head board. Her head cracked against the wood. "Your dog is dead!" He yelled.

He released her and she crumpled to the bed clutching the blood spot on the back of her head. She whimpered and tightened her legs. "I don't believe you," she said squinting her eyes.

"Do you want me to dig up his carcass and deliver you his head!"

Ria winced and Oclas was pleased to find tears streaming from her eyes. She shook her head.

"Then keep your mouth shut!"

Oclas wheeled around and made his way to the barn to fetch his horse. He figured drowning himself in a strong drink would ease his mind that night.


	9. Anger,Loss,and Love

AN: Many thanks to Sky and Hunchbook for the reviews!

This chapter is a little depressing, waaah, but it also has a sweeter moment at the end between Ria and Maria. Don't hate me for this chapter,just stick with this till the end and it will all be worth it. Trust me.

Enjoy! And review! Tell me if you hate it, love it, ect. ect.

* * *

Nine: Anger, Loss, and Love.

Damien held his shoulders hugging his chest tight. He tucked his muzzle into his lap shivering. Knowing that the full moon was that night and that the sun would soon set, he tried to build up as much warmth as he could. Damien wheezed and coughed as the metal collar around his neck pushed against his windpipe, but he didn't lift his head to relieve the pressure. Cold seeped up from the ground and all around him, and he knew it would only get colder when night came, when he had no fur to protect him.

He whimpered remembering how warm winter nights were with Ria. On full moons she'd wait for him to change then she'd cuddle and kiss him until he got his strength back, even the most merciless blizzards couldn't chill him with his mate close.

Damien gritted his teeth as his stomach lurched and churned; a sick feeling deep in his gut that came right before a change. His bones cracked and popped as his muscles shrunk. Pain surged through his nerves, and Damien curled into a tighter ball falling over on his side. The chains that bound his wrists and ankles loosened along with the pressure on his neck. He lifted his head and roared. The animalistic cry echoed off the stone bouncing back to pound against his ear drums. It waned then dissolved into the cry of a man full of agony and sadness. Damien pulled his knees to his chest and tucked his head against them as the sweat on his body started to freeze in the bitter air.

"Weakling," he heard an all too familiar voice spit. The voice made him feel colder than the winter itself. "I've seen she-wolves change without so much as a flinch."

Damien held his hands to the sides of his head stopping up his ears.

He didn't understand why changing caused him so much more pain than his comrades, but nothing about his condition was normal. Still he remained silent as Oclas unlocked his cell and stomped over to him. He stooped down and tightened his chains, yanking them vengefully and locking them back together nearly cutting off circulation. Damien didn't struggle, he had no strength to. He was starving and changing took what little energy he had.

Oclas leaned down in his face. "You hear me, dog!" He shoved Damien's hand away from his ear.

Damien grimaced; the alcohol on Oclas' breath was toxic.

"You're weak!" Oclas bellowed lifting back his head in an insane belly laugh.

"You're a drunken fool," Damien said, his voice grating out of his throat.

Oclas leaned down nearly tipping over. He regained his balance and jammed his finger against the tip of Damien's nose. He grinned, and more of his stench seeped out from between his teeth.

"I am no fool…" He belched then stepped back and poked his chest with his finger repeatedly. "_I _am the one who's sleeping with _your_ wife!" He laughed again nearly falling over.

Damien gritted his teeth and conjured up all his strength to lunge at the man. He allowed his rage to fuel his charge, but his chains caught only inches from Oclas' face. Damien clenched his fists, his wrists bruising from the force of the chains.

Oclas grabbed his stomach and fell on the floor laughing and bellowing. Damien's rage melted and despair consumed him. Ria's sweet scent was all over the slayer.

Damien collapsed and shivered on the frozen ground.

He remembered Ria and his first day as mates. He woke to find Ria sleeping peacefully beside him. She was so beautiful. The morning light glowed against her fair skin and her brown hair cascaded around her face and bare shoulders. He could never forget that moment. She lay on her side with her arms folded against her chest and her hands placed one under her chin and the other beside her face. He watched her torso rise and fall with each steady breath and he didn't dare disturb her. And when he inhaled her scent he was so pleased to find it mingled and intertwined with his own.

Damien held back a whimper. One night Oclas came to his prison flaunting the fact that Ria had lain with him. Her scent on his was even more sickening than his breath. That night Damien felt all hope was lost, but he refused to lose faith.

Oclas finished his laughing fit and stood. "What a good lover she makes," he said. "I can't keep her off me!"

Damien gritted his teeth. _Ria__ would never lay with him of her own will! _

"Such passion!" Oclas boasted. "Such vigor. Such youth."

"And what of your child?" Damien mocked. He could smell before that Ria was with child, but then her scent was void of it.

Oclas' face sunk and hatred wrinkled his face. "There is no child!"

He charged over and kicked Damien in the stomach. Pain surged through his gut as he stifled a scream. Oclas kicked again and again until Damien's stomach was purple and bleeding. He stepped back breathing as if he'd ran twenty furlongs.

"It means nothing!" He screamed. "Nothing, dog! Four months is nothing!"

_It does mean something, Slayer. You murdered my son at four months._

Oclas drew his sword and Damien cringed.

"I should have done this long ago," he hissed. He brought down his sword and it sliced through Damien's side.

He screamed with blood spilling on the ground around him. Oclas laughed as Damien's eyes drooped and his breathing slowed. Damien felt the world around him go dark then all his pain went away as he slept.

* * *

Ria sat bolt upright her chest heaving. Her sheets twisted around her and sweat plastered her hair to her face. 

"Damien!"

Ria felt something was wrong. Her heart raced and she felt sick. She lay back down and clutched her pillow to her chest. Her whole body quivered and shook, but then the screeching of the opening door stopped her convulsions.

Oclas' feet trudged across the floor, and he lit a candle.

_What's going on?_

Ria sat up and turned over. Oclas grinned up at her sitting on a stool. He had his sword out clasped under his palms resting on the floor. Half-dried blood stained the blade making Ria's stomach lurch.

Oclas' throat rumbled in a sinister chuckle. "I killed him, dearest…"

Ria gasped and covered her mouth.

"I killed your dog." Oclas cackled.

Ria clenched her jaw and jumped out of bed. She screamed and kicked pounding his chest with her fists. "You monster!"

He dropped his sword and grabbed her wrists. "I'm not a monster, dearest, I'm a savior."

Ria snarled her lip. "You're a murderer!" Tears stung her eyes and wet her cheeks. Before she knew that Damien was still alive, but now she knows that Oclas is not lying. Suddenly she feels hopeless and alone.

Oclas laughed. "Enough of that, dearest." He pushed her into the bed and her arm twisted underneath her awkwardly. It popped and Ria screamed as flames shot from her shoulder. She tried to move it, but it only made it worse.

He staggered over to the bed and leaned over her. "How 'bout a kiss? Hmmm?"

Ria gagged as smashed his slimy lips against her cheek missing her mouth. Ria pushed him away.

"You're drunk."

"No, no I'm not drunk," he said hazily. "I just looove you. Hee, hee, hee." He chuckled. He held her down and slobbered on her neck. Bile rose up in Ria's throat. She closed her eyes and froze up as he touched and kissed her.

"Master Finn!" Maria called. The sternness in her voice surprised Ria.

He stopped and squinted up at her. A drop of drool dripped onto Ria's shoulder, she whimpered.

"What is it?! I'm busy here!" he grunted.

"Master Finn it's too soon…" Maria said back to her quiet squeaky voice. "You can't… lie with her just yet you must let her recover."

Oclas grunted.

Maria stepped forward. "Please, Master Finn, let her rest in my chambers tonight so she can get well. You don't want to hurt her or it could compromise your expectations of an heir."

_Please, Maria, get me out of here!_ Ria held her breath.

Oclas blinked and grunted again. He stood up and Ria darted up as fast as her shoulder would allow.

"Fine then." He growled.

_Thank God!_

Ria and Maria darted from the room before he could change his mind, and not much was said on the way to Maria's chambers.

They got in and Ria was the first to break the silence. "My shoulder," she gasped, "He hurt my shoulder."

"Let me see."

Maria tilted her head to the left and studied it. Ria winced when she tried to move it.

"I think it's out of socket."

"Put it back, please."

Maria looked down. "It will hurt greatly, Mistress."

"Please fix it!"

"Okay… okay." Maria pointed to her bed. "Sit down."

Ria listened and Maria came over to her. She grabbed her elbow and shoulder and Ria held her breath.

"Crack!"

Ria groaned doubling over in her lap. Maria patted her back and waited quietly for it to pass.

"There, there, just breathe."

Soon Ria's pain dissolved and she found relief.

"Thank you for saving me," Ria sighed rotating her shoulder back and forth.

"You are welcome, Mistress… I heard you struggling, and I knew that he'd been getting drunk every night since… since the baby died. I knew he'd forget that you are in no condition to… to."

Ria swallowed. "I know."

"How are you?" Maria said and Ria knew she wasn't talking about her shoulder.

Ria set a hand on her belly. "I didn't want his baby… but when I felt how round my stomach was becoming it reminded me of when I had Damien's child growing inside." Ria shed a tear remembering how empty she felt when her baby was taken. "I didn't want the child to die, but I didn't want to bring it into this world either."

"Yes, I know we haven't really talked about what happened… I wish I could get you far from here." Maria cradled Ria's hands. "You do know how much I love you?"

Ria nodded and felt her lip quiver. "Yes, Maria, I do, and I love you too."

Ria burst into tears.

"What is it?" Maria said.

Ria buried her face in her hands. "He killed Damien."

Maria's lip quivered.

"I can't feel," Ria cried. "I can't feel him anymore."

They embraced each other and Maria whispered motherly words until Ria cried herself to sleep. Despite her hopelessness, Ria found slumber easier. Oclas' unwanted touches and kisses all through the night allowed her little rest. She held tight to Maria and rested her head on her breast like a small child. She felt as if the mother she lost so long ago had returned to her to love, comfort, and protect her always.


	10. The Second Punishment

AN: A thousand thank yous to Sky and Earth Gurdian. Sky you crack me up with you're little mini-fanfics in your reviews lol.

In this chapter Oclas gets some more payback mwahaha. Will he ever learn... is it weird to talk about your characters like they actually exist...? Hmmmm. Maybe, but writer have to be a little weird. Anyways enjoy the chapter and laugh at Oclas' humiliation.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten: The Second Punishment

Eight months later.

Ria lay in bed still drenched in sweat from the activities of that morning. Her whole body ached and she was too exhausted to move. She gave birth to Oclas' son right after the sun rose, and then she was alone. Oclas abandoned her the moment his son was carried away.

The child was two months early. He had no right leg only a small stump, and he was tiny. Oclas was grief stricken and Ria too was sad. She pitied the child greatly, the life it would have. _Would he become as evil as his father?_ Ria shuddered at the thought.

Maria came in the door and some of the hot air escaped the room sending a cool breeze over Ria's skin.. She entered with her head low and sat on a stool by Ria's bedside. "I'm terribly sorry, Mistress," she cried. "Master Finn wouldn't permit me to leave until the doctor arrived." She looked up her face red and wet with tears.

"I forgive you…" Ria whispered. "Is he…?"

"Dead?"

Ria nodded.

"No. He's very weak, but it's uncertain whether or not he will survive the night. Master Finn sent for Dr. Carigan."

Ria shivered. _He's__ the man who helped murder my baby. _"It would be better for the child to die than to live a life in this wicked house."

"Aye, Mistress…" Maria sat silent studying her hands for a moment then she looked up "Are you well?"

"I'm so tired." Ria sighed. The air was too thick to breathe and the room was hot.

Maria patted her hand. "Get plenty of rest, hmmm?"

Ria nodded. "Yes." She said. "Will I even get to hold the child?"

"In time, in time."

"I had a dream last night right before I came into labor." Ria said. "I saw Damien… he told me to stay strong," Ria's chin stiffened and her bottom lip quivered. "But how can such a feat be accomplished when I have nothing to hold on to?"

"Hold on to faith," Maria said grasping her hand. "There is a reason for all this misfortune."

"What reason?"

"I'm not sure, Mistress."

* * *

"Will he live?" Oclas asked standing in the distance as far from the deformity as possible. 

"Yes," Dr. Carigan said wrapping the squirming child in linen cloth. "He'll live, but he'll always be small."

Oclas snarled. _Having a weakling for a son is worse than having none at all._ Bile rose up in his throat.

The doctor handed him the child. Oclas did not want to touch it, but held him anyways. The child's face turned red and he opened his mouth wailing. Oclas thrust him back in the doctor's arms.

"Make him stop!"

The doctor patted the baby on the back, but he wouldn't quiet.

"Your wife did very well for her first birth," Dr. Carigan said above the noise. "It's a miracle she's not dead."

"When will she be able to bare me another child?" Oclas wanted to replace this son as soon as possible.

"After her next monthly cycle… you should give him to his mother to eat, he needs the strength." The doctor handed Oclas the child once more.

"Very well." He growled

* * *

Ria woke from her slumber to the sound of a screaming baby. Before she could wipe the sleep from her eyes a small squirming bundle was thrust in her hands. 

"Take care of it," Oclas growled, and without another word, he was gone.

Ria sat up and cradled the baby carefully in her arms he was so small. Ria blinked away the fog and Maria sat up rubbing her eyes, she'd been sleeping beside Ria to keep her company.

"Do you want me to take the child?" she asked holding out her arms.

Ria shook her head. "No… he needs me."

Maria seemed disappointed, but not for long. "Yes, of course."

Ria held the baby close and he soon quieted. He was so warm and tiny; Ria feared she might break him in her clutch. He looked up at her with little blue eyes and Ria was relieved to find innocence in them instead of evil. She smoothed his thin brown hair and he grabbed her finger in his weak grasp.

"Thank God he looks nothing like his father," Ria whispered.

Maria laughed. "That is true, Mistress, he looks just like you."

Ria smiled. _Maybe I can teach you right from wrong before Oclas touches you, before he __can__ taint you with his wickedness. _"Peter," Ria said. "That is your name, Peter."

"What I fine name," Maria cooed.

Peter smiled and pulled Ria's finger into his mouth in approval. He chewed furiously and his face started to turn red in frustration.

"He's hungry, Mistress."

Ria swallowed. "Oh… okay. What if I do it wrong?"

"You'll do fine."

Ria untied the top of her nightgown and slid it down off her shoulder, Maria made the gown for her with a wide neck specifically for nursing. Ria got into position and found she knew what to do, but she felt clumsy and awkward. Nevertheless, Peter latched on and devoured the rich milk happily with little slurps and smacks. Ria found the sounds soothing, and soon relaxed as he ate his first meal. He closed his eyes and rested his hand on her other breast making the spot feel warm. Ria felt a closeness with the child and she couldn't help but love him.

Maria stroked Peter's head and smiled. "See there, you're a natural."

Ria smiled and looked down at Peter, but her smile faded when she saw his leg. She set her hand on the little stump and caressed it. "I hope Oclas doesn't harm him because he's… imperfect."

Maria didn't speak making Ria nervous.

"He won't harm him will he?" Ria pleaded.

"I'm uncertain, Mistress…" Maria wrung her hands. "I don't think he will. Slayers are not to harm humans, only beasts, but he's become so unpredictable."

"He'll probably want to have another, but I will never give him another child, I know it." Ria said through gritted teeth.

"How are you certain?"

"I know it in my heart," Ria felt a tear trickle down her face, she wiped it away so it wouldn't fall on Peter's head. "He'll have Peter as a reminder of what he did; every time he sees him on a crutch he will see the murder of Damien and our child. I swear it."

* * *

Oclas cursed and tossed his bottle of ale against the stone wall. The glass shattered and stained the brick with the remaining amber liquid. 

"Die, you fowl beast!" he screamed to an invisible attacker. "Stay dead! Stay dead!"

He went to grab his sword, but it was not in its sheath. He flailed his arms and whirled around fighting off Damien's ghost. He saw him everywhere he turned, his yellow eyes glowing menacingly, he was like a shadow dark and always out of reach.

"Go away! Leave me!"

"You will pay!" Damien laughed. "Be sure your sin will find you out."

"NO!" Oclas swatted at the specter, but his hand only passed through.

Damien lifted his head and laughed then he dropped down on all fours.

"Run, slayer." He charged at Oclas.

The wild man ran not looking back screaming and cursing. He could feel the wolf's hot breath on his neck. Trying to stay out of the wolf's teeth he lost his footing on the edge of a foothill and tumbled down. He came to a stop landing in a dry creek bed on his arm. It shot with pain and he could feel the bone protruding from his flesh. His whole body ached and the crotch of his pants clung to his skin.

He lay there bleeding and drenched in his own urine like an animal. He looked up and on the bank stood Damien with glowing yellow eyes.

"You will be punished."

"Silence, dog!"

"See the child with a crutch under his arm." Damien chanted squatting down. "See the child born with no leg. See the father whose hands are stained with innocent blood!"

Oclas trembled and looked at his hands. Thick oozing blood dripped off of them filling the creek bed. Oclas found himself buried in a torrent of blood weighted down, unable to swim to the surface. It seeped into his mouth and stung his eyes. He squirmed and paddled desperately, but it was as if skeleton hands were dragging him down. He opened his mouth to scream and a flash of lightning struck the river of blood.

Oclas sat bolt upright and grimaced at the pain his arm caused him. He felt the dry creek bed desperately gripping the pebbles and scratching the thirsty earth with his fingernails. He looked for the blood on his hands and Damien's ghost, but found neither.

He collapsed in the dirt and felt his bowels release. He trembled and shook all into the night stinking like a mangy animal, shouting curses and profanities at the invisible demons haunting him in his humiliation.


	11. A Glimmer of Hope

AN: Thanks to my peeps who reviewed! cubicle777, Earth Gurdian, Sky (still cracking me up lol), and last seen...07.

Oops! I had a new chapter and didn't even know it! Yikes! Sorry for the wait. Had a horse training seminar over the weekend, and things have been so busy since, but I've got another chapter and a half already wrote that I'll post soon, but you gotta keep sending me those reviews. Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eleven: A Glimmer of Hope

"I want to see Peter," Ria said as Oclas walked into the sitting room. "It's been nearly three months and you've kept him from me."

Oclas groaned and lifted his bottle of ale to his lips. He took a deep swig and belched. "Maria is tending to him."

Ria looked down at the floor and sighed. By then she was used to life as Oclas' bride, and all hope for an escape was gone. Oclas took Peter away from her and Maria served as his wet nurse eliminating his dependence on her. She was not ready for him to be weaned from her milk, but while nursing she wouldn't be able to conceive as easily.

Ria stood and looked into his eyes. "Please let me see… our son." Ria choked out the words nearly gagging on them.

"Oh so he's our son now, is he?" Oclas said rocking back on his heels. He chuckled. "I can see through your tricks, trying to sway me with pleasing words." He took another drink.

Ria turned away and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "How's your arm?" she said bitterly. Ever since an accident he never spoke of his right arm had been stiff and nearly immobile. He could no longer wield his precious sword.

Oclas dropped his bottle and grabbed her arm. She whimpered as he spun her around.

"Don't forget I still have one good arm." He stooped down so low his nose was touching hers. She tried to turn away but Oclas clamped his hand on her jaw. "You will not see Peter until you give me another son."

"I will never give you another son," Ria said shooting daggers in her glare.

Oclas released her and hit her across the face. She ignored the blood trickling from her busted lip and glared at him. "Hit me all you want, I will never give you anymore children."

Oclas snarled and grabbed her arm. He turned heel and dragged her across the room.

Ria pulled back, but she knew that it was no use. "Where are you taking me!"

Oclas sneered back at her with a wicked fire in his eyes. "To our chambers, dearest, I have a romantic evening planned for us."

Ria felt tears stream from her face. She knew he was going to lie with her, and she had no way to stop it. She was his property to abuse as much as he desired, and Ria was helpless. In a way she was glad Damien wasn't there to see her. He would be heartbroken to see her in bed with another, even forcibly. Her heart broke every time Oclas slept with her, and Damien's sweet love was only a distant memory.

Ria endured the torture and when the deed was done she pulled her pillow close and cried.

"Shut your mouth!" Oclas barked.

"You obtained what you wished of me now leave me be," Ria said sobbing.

Oclas sat up and grabbed her throat. "You will be silent!"

Ria tried to pry his fingers from her throat, but then gave up. "Why… does it threaten you? Make you feel guilt?"

"Silence!"

Ria gritted her teeth, Oclas was squeezing the air from her throat with every word she said and she knew in his drunken rage he would kill her.

"Damien was a hundred times a better lover than you'll ever be…" Ria wheezed. "Whenever you touch me I want to throw up…" Ria started to feel light headed. _Death is close to me now. _"A rat could give me more pleasure than you."

Ria closed her eyes. _Father, bring me home to my sweet Damien._ Then Oclas released her.

"No!" She cried. "Finish it!"

Oclas shook his head. "You filthy wench! More of your tricks, I will not let you deceive me into killing you. You will live and be mine!"

He rolled over and Ria sobbed. _Death, why __won't__ you take me away from this pain?_

_-------------------------------------------------------- _

Ria looked out her window, her face was tired and though she'd aged five years she was still beautiful. She was waiting for deliverance, for an escape. Always waiting.

"Mother!" Ria turned as Peter hobbled up to her on a crutch. He hopped across the room with great speed and ease and Ria's heart swelled with pride.

Ria smiled and stroked the boy's head full of brown hair. She looked into his amber eyes a reflection of her own.

"Yes, Peter?"

He held out a rose and smiled. "Maria took me to the market and I got you this."

Ria took it and smelled its sweet fragrance. "Thank you, dear; I'll put these in some water."

Ria left for the kitchen, but Maria stopped her.

"I'll fetch the water, Mistress," she said.

Ria nodded. "Thank you."

Ria sat in her chair and Peter came to her. She placed him on her lap and smoothed his hair.

"Guess what Father showed me today?" he said fingering the fringe of her dress.

Ria sighed and set his crutch aside. "What did Father show you?"

"He showed me how to hunt."

Ria's heart sank. "What, dear, what did he show you how to hunt!" Ria was frantic.

"Squirrels, Mother…" Peter's face wrinkled. "Are you not proud of me…?"

Ria sigh and smiled. "Of course, dear. I just fear for you."

"I'm a big boy, Mother."

"Yes, you are. I know."

"Father told me he has a surprise for me in a few days. He will show me my new plaything."

"What else did he say?" Ria feared Oclas was slipping little evil things into his young mind.

"He said I would love it, he said it was a wolf."

Ria swallowed. "A wolf…?" _Oclas __hasn't__ hunted in five years._

"Yes, he said that he would show me the family business." Peter knit his brows. "What is the family business?"

Ria felt as if she'd cry. _How dare he try to show Peter how to kill! _Ria held his face gently in between her hands and looked him in the eyes."Peter, don't listen to your father."

"Will he hit you if I don't listen?" Ria knew Peter hated it when Oclas hit her.

"I don't care if he hits me; just don't do what he tells you." Ria knew that she was asking for a beating, but she didn't care.

_What if?_

"Where did he find this wolf?" she asked.

"I don't know, Mother. He said he'd been saving him for me for many years."

Ria lay Peter's head on her breast and stared ahead blankly. _It __couldn't__ be… __Damien's__ dead._

"Mother…?" Peter said blinking.

"Yes, Peter?" Ria's voice was trembling.

"Why is your heart beating so fast?" He looked up at her tilting his head to the side.

"Peter tell me where this wolf is, please, dear." Ria felt tears in her eyes.

"I don't know, Mother." He wiped her tears. "Why are you crying? Is Father angry with you?"

Ria shook her head and squeezed him tight. "No, dear, my eyes are just leaking a spell; old memories and all that… Have you told Maria this?"

"Yes, Mother."

"If your father tells you where he's keeping the wolf tell me."

"Why?"

"I want to see him for myself… I don't want you to get hurt."

Peter thought about that for a moment then nodded. "Of course, Mother."

"Good boy, but don't tell your father I wanted to know."

"Yes, Mother."

* * *

Ria lay awake all night with a million thoughts fluttering through her head. She was angry, afraid, sad, and confused all at once. She rolled over and stared at Oclas snoring on his pillow. She grimaced, everything about him repulsed her; she was only thankful that he no longer had the will to lie with her. She became pregnant two more times after Peter, but two times the children were stillborn at four months. Ria guessed Oclas became tired of burying his sons. 

_How dare you take Peter hunting! _She scolded silently. _He's__ not a killer and even if he was a wolf would slaughter him in a moment's time. _Ria shivered.

_But__ who is this wolf? Did he keep __many of__ them locked away… is it__ No! __Ria__ get your head out of the clouds Damien is gone… but if __I__ found__ this wolf maybe he could rescue me, and take me away from here. _Ria hugged her pillow. _Maybe he has no mate, what if he took me as his own and cared for me as Damien did._

Ria felt as if she had something new to live for, she couldn't imagine herself in another wolf's arms, but Damien would have preferred her to be with one of his kind instead of living as a slave to a werewolf hunter. She doubted she could love another, but if she escaped she needed someone to protect and take care of her and if she freed Oclas' prisoner then surely he would return the favor.

_But__ what of Peter?_

Ria knew that he wouldn't want to go with her, she was only called his mother. Maria was the one who he loved the most, and it stung Ria's heart. Peter would always choose her over Ria.

_I'll__ leave him with Maria… she will take good care of him._

Ria rolled over once more and settled down into her pillow. _Soon I will be free I can feel it._


	12. Peter

AN: A thousand thank yous to Sky, cubicle777, EarthGurdian, and shadow thief wolf (btw I may have to squeeze in that whole Oclas jumping off a bridge thing... hmm that would be most entertaining lol).

Most of you probably thought any son of Oclas would be a monster well I couldn't do that to poor Peter. Keep the reviews coming and enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twelve: Peter

Peter approached Oclas carefully navigating his crutch over the soil. It was dry and rocky; he didn't see why his father bothered tilling it the garden would fail like always. Oclas grunted and kicked at the plow cursing bitterly. The stocky Clydesdale hitched to it stood with his back hoof cocked and his big brown eyes drooping as he waited for his next command.

Peter swallowed and slowed his pace. He stopped a distance from Oclas and cleared his throat. The man knit his brow and wiped the sweat from his face. He focused on adjusting the plow and didn't pay Peter any attention.

"Father?" Peter gripped his crutch.

"What!" Oclas barked not taking his eyes off the plow.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Oclas sighed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "What is it, son?"

Peter looked down and smashed his foot into the ground. "Do you really have a pet for me?"

A small grin spread across Oclas' lips. "Of sorts… why?"

"Is it really a wolf?"

Oclas' grin widened. "Of sorts."

"Could I see it now?"

"Why the rush?"

Peter smiled. "I can't wait longer, Father." Though Ria wanted to know where the wolf was Peter was excited. He had always wanted a dog, and a wolf was even better. He couldn't wait to finally have a playmate.

Oclas beamed. "Really?"

"Yes, Father."

He scratched the back of his neck the massaged his bad arm stretching it in and out. He looked up and adjusted his hat. "Hmm, I think you can wait."

Peter's shoulders sunk. "Until when?"

"The full moon… then you will see what made our family great." His voice had an icy chill that made Peter shiver.

"Where is the wolf?"

"Nowhere you've been," Oclas said with a chuckle.

"Could you tell me anyways?"

Oclas smile faded. "Why?"

Peter swallowed. "I just wish to know… I'm very excited."

Oclas propped on the plow and studied the boy. _I hope I __don't__ fail Mother._

"He's in an abandoned jail where I keep all my wolves."

Peter sighed and smiled. "You're right, Father, I don't know where that is."

"Did you not believe my words?"

Peter just smiled. "Thank you, Father, I've always wanted a pet."

Oclas grinned. "I know."

Chills raced up Peter's spine. "I think I'll go help Maria in the house."

"Very well."

* * *

Ria sat in her chair and tried to focus on her cross stitching, but found it difficult. Her fingers wished to move much faster than permissible causing her stitches to be crooked. Her sparrow looked more like a rabbit than anything, but it didn't deter her. 

"Ouch!"

The needle slipped and buried deep in her fingertip. Thorns shot through her whole finger. She pulled it away and a droplet of red spattered on the white linen. Ria pushed the finger into her warm mouth and sucked away the stinging pain. She looked down at the stained material and found herself entranced by it. The boldness of the red against the white on the sparrow's breast haunted her. It looked as if its chest was pierced. She felt her eyes glaze over and the world became foggy.

"Mother?"

Ria jolted and shocked Peter who nearly fell backwards. Ria caught him and pulled him close. "Oh I'm sorry, dear, you gave me a start."

"I'm sorry, Mother." Peter dropped his crutch and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"No, no, you've no reason for apology." Ria smoothed his hair and smiled down at him. "Did you find out where the wolf is?"

"Yes."

Ria gripped his arms. "Where, Peter, tell me where."

Peter's brows slanted and his face looked concerned. "At an old jail."

Ria released him and stood. Peter held on to the skirt of her dress to keep from falling. _I know that place! _She smiled and clasped her hand to her chest. _I will be free yet!_

Peter tugged gently on her dress "Mother… why do you look so joyful?" The fear in his voice made Ria feel sorry.

Ria relaxed and stooped down at eye level with him; his hands crawled up the fabric and found a better handhold on her shoulder. She took his free hand and caressed the soft skin, he squeezed her fingers and Ria could feel him calm.

"Peter, I love you dearly, but your father has kept me here against my will for so long."

"You want to leave?"

"Yes, dear…" Ria felt a tear trickle down her cheek. "I want to leave."

Peter was silent.

"You see, dear, I was stolen away from my ma- husband."

"Father is your husband."

"No… before your father." Ria smiled. "I was married to an amazing man… but your father was jealous and killed him. He's kept me here ever since. Now I can go and be free… do you wish to come with me?"

Peter looked at the floor. "I want to stay with Maria."

Ria shed another tear and hugged him close. "And that is no fault of your own, dear. Maria will take good care of you."

"What does a wolf have to do with you leaving?"

Ria wiped her eyes and kissed his forehead. _I__don't__ want you to get involved i__n a world of slayers and werewolves, my dear son, I want you to live a life without that burden. _"I could never explain that to you, but I do love you."

"Will you be safe… where Father can't hit you?"

"Yes, Father will never be able to hurt me again."

Peter held her face in his hands and looked her in the eyes. "Then I want you to go, so you can be safe."

Ria smiled and tears streamed from her eyes. "Oh, Peter, you are the pride of my life. I will always love you." She kissed his cheek. "Don't tell you father where I am… please, Peter."

"I promise, Mother."

* * *

Ria waited for Oclas to sleep then she stepped out from the covers. She carried her feet lightly over the floor and it felt cool on her soles. She looked back holding the door in her palms and Oclas snored unaware. 

She twirled around and was aware of every creak and crack that seemed to blare in the hallway. She feared her discovery and feared her punishment if she woke Oclas. The farther she tiptoed from the bedroom the more her nerves relaxed until she came to the front door. She stopped and held her breath. _This door is all that keeps me from the outside. _Ria could taste the freedom, and it was sweet against her tongue.

She touched the handle and pulled it open. A cool breeze that smelled of flowers and green grass greeted her and called her outside. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Are you __sure__ you want to do this? This wolf may reject you or even kill you._ Ria exhaled and looked out across the valley. Two willows stood side by side on a small hill with their flowing branches intertwined ,the stars glittered through the leaves making it seem as if the trees themselves wore the stars.

"This is your chance," Ria whispered.

She stepped out on the stone path and shut the door quietly behind her. The stones felt smooth and the sweet air made her skin tingle. _Freedom… so close._ She loped across the path then dashed to the barn. She snuck inside and found the stall of Oclas' fastest horse. She bridled him and didn't dare waste time with a saddle. She calmed the prancing Arabian and vaulted up on his back. He pulled against the reins and Ria said soothing words while stroking his strong neck to calm him.

"Easy, boy, easy."

She squeezed him with her legs and he balked not wanting to leave his prized mares, but soon Ria had him galloping away from her prison. The stallion covered the distance as if he had wings on his fetlocks. The speed scared her and she clung to his thick mane to keep from falling. He carried her to the top of a hill and Ria bent his head with one rein to stop the beast.

"Whoa, easy."

The beast spun in circles until he could find stillness in his hooves then he sighed and chewed his tongue. Ria released his head and looked back at the house. She wiped a tear and hugged the stallion's neck.

"Thank you, Peter, my dear son."

She squeezed the stallion's ribs and he lunged forward in the direction of the abandoned jail.


	13. The Prisoner

AN: Thank you shadow thief wolf, skyblueangel, and EarthGurdian for the reviews.

The end is almost near, and more trails are to come. Just remember this chapter is not the end my friends I still have a few more chapters until happily ever after. Stay with me.

* * *

Thirteen: The Prisoner

Ria stepped through the lonely prison door and chills filled her body. _I remember this place. _Memories replayed in her mind about the little girl who stumbled through the dark corridors and empty cells. The girl who scraped her knees and hands on gravel looking for a safe place to hide, far away from the open night that threatened to swallow her up. _I met Damien here and he kept me__ so__ warm. _She's unsure if she'd find another comforter there or not.

_No turning away now._

Ria held her hand against the wall and waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Slowly the blotchy shadows became clear and she could easily navigate the passageways. She walked the musty smelling prison for what seemed like hours. Her feet were blistering against the gravel and dirt floor and stray splinters and shards of stone pierced her flesh. She pressed on until she found a cell that was larger than the rest. Its iron bars, though crusted with rust, were thick and strong. Its massive door was shut and Ria knew that was the cell she searched for. The rest had doors completely rusted off or they were ajar.

She inched up to the bars and peered through them. She squinted. _I see him! _A dark shadow was curled up in a corner and she could tell that he was scrawny. Her heart pounded in her ears and sweat stuck to her skin. _I see fur! How is that possible!__ This __isn't__ a full moon._Ria stepped away from the bars. _It __can't__ be Damien, this wolf is much smaller and black… Damien was brown. _

Ria squinted again to be sure. _This one is black._Ria whirled around and searched for the keys. _Stupid!__ I __didn't__ even look for the key! _She rushed over to a key ring hanging on a jagged nail. _Thank God!_

She rushed over to the door and stuck a key in the hole.

_Too small._

She tried another.

_Still too small._

Finally she found one that fit. She turned it and it screeched and clicked. Ria looked up at the wolf. _Is he even alive? _She pushed the door open an inch and waited for any movement.

_Nothing._

She opened it fully and the ball of fur swelled.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."

_He's__ alive._

She stepped forward and swallowed. "Hello…? I… I'm Ria… I want to help you."

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" The growling only grew louder.

Ria inched forward with her heart in her throat.

"I won't harm you."

The wolf snarled and spit, but Ria hoped to get through to him.

"Please, I need your help."

The wolf jumped to his feet and Ria didn't have time to react as he whirled around with his teeth bared and his hackles raised. He lunged forward and swiped his paw across her stomach. Ria fell back and held the scratches she looked at her palm and found it stained with red. She cowered in the wolf's shadow as he snarled and pulled against the chains binding him. He gripped the metal collar around his neck and Ria could see the ferocity and rage in his yellow eyes.

_He wants to kill me!_

Ria scooted back glad to be out of his range. She studied him in horror then a river of tears fell from her eyes.

"Damien!" Ria cried wanting to embrace the monster before her. "Damien, it's me Ria!"

That wolf was black, but only from the dirt and grime that covered him. Despite that, his white paw was still visible under the filth. Ria gave up dreaming of seeing Damien again long before, but with him in front of her she didn't know whether to believe her own eyes.

He stopped and looked at her as if he didn't know her.

Ria sat up. "This is where we met when I was just a girl, and then you promised to protect me forever… you have to remember me!"

Damien glanced back and forth then back at her. She stood and set a hand on his muzzle he lifted his lip and revealed an ivory canine, but Ria didn't move her hand away.

"Please, my love… you couldn't have forgotten your little fawn."

Ria saw the recognition in his eyes, but he didn't embrace her as she wished he would.

"Is this… a dream?" he asked with a voice raspy and gritty from lack of use.

Ria shook her head and smiled. "No, my love, I am here."

"I've imagined you… so many times… saying these things… I don't know."

Ria ran her fingers through the scruff of his cheek and leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss his furry muzzle. His whiskers poked and tickled her face in sweet familiarity. He held her hips in his paws unable to wrap them around her because of his chains. Ria dug her face into his chest despite the dirt and smell that stung her nostrils. She ran her hands over his body and it pained her that she could feel every bone along his back and ribs. She hugged his chest and for the first time her arms reached all the way around his girth.

_My sweet Damien what tortures __have__ you endured all these years?_

Tears wet his fur and he stepped back pulling her with him so he could embrace her. His chains clanked around her and more pain clutched Ria's heart, but his comforting warmth soothed her.

"I thought you were dead," Ria said sobbing.

Damien squeezed her tighter. "I know, my little fawn…" He whined. "I couldn't express in words how sweet it is to hold you in my arms once more…" Damien's body tensed. "Your stomach! Did I hurt you!"

"No, just a scratch or two."

Ria leaned back and he studied the bloody spot in her night gown.

Tears streamed from Damien's eyes. "Forgive me! Please forgive me!"

Ria squeezed his paw. "I'm fine."

"Let me see it," Damien said fumbling to lift the hem of her gown. Ria helped him, and held her breath as he studied her bare belly. He wiped away the blood and then traced the long scar on her stomach. A sad whimper escaped his throat.

Ria felt a painful lump tighten in her throat. "Our baby… he… he."

Damien pulled the linen over the scar and caressed her stomach. "I know, little fawn."

Ria sobbed and held Damien close. "I'm so sorry, my love, I'm so sorry."

"You hold no fault… you did nothing wrong."

Ria pulled away from him. "I must get the key, so we can leave."

She fumbled to pull the key from the keyhole and then she dropped it on the ground. _Calm down. _She stooped to pick them up and jogged back to Damien.

"Which one is it?" she asked holding out the keys with shaking hands.

"The smallest one," he answered.

Ria grasped the little key and went to work on the locks starting with the iron collar around his neck.

"The slayer said… said that you loved him." Damien said ducking his head.

Ria paused on the last lock and looked up at him in disbelief. "I could never do such a thing. How could you consider it?"

Damien's ears lay back and he whimpered. "I didn't believe him… but it hurt me to smell your scent on him all these years... I wondered if you even remembered me."

Ria sniffled and looked down fingering the keys. "Oclas forced me to do many things that I feel guilty for."

Damien snarled. "And he calls my kind monsters!" He stooped down and held the side of her face in his paw. His paw pad was rough and leathery, but it soothed her. She closed her eyes remembering his touches. "You didn't do anything to betray me, my little fawn."

Ria sobbed and Damien held her close nuzzling her neck with his dry nose. He licked her skin with his soft, warm tongue and Ria moaned gently.

"I love you so much," she whispered.

"And I you, little fawn."

Ria felt so secure in his arms. _I __can't__ believe this is real… please don't let this be a dream._

"Click."

Ria froze and Damien snarled. She could feel every part of him tense and coil ready to strike.

_Please no._

"How dare you," Oclas' icy voice said.

Ria turned around to find Oclas poised with a pistol aimed at Damien. She clutched his arm.

"You ran away from me!" The cell echoed and blared. He looked behind him. "Get in here boy!"

_No!_

Peter hobbled up beside Oclas staring in horror at Damien. He had a bruised throat and a swollen face. He trembled, but Ria knew that Damien wasn't the main reason for his fear.

_How dare you hurt him you monster!_

"I'm, I'm sorry, Mother… I-"

"Silence!" Oclas said cutting him off. He turned to the boy and pointed at Ria. "See what your mother is leaving us for! Do you see?"

Peter looked up at Damien and his lip quivered.

"Peter, I love you," Ria said.

"Silence!" Oclas glared at her. "You don't love him; you love this filthy mongrel!"

"You're the mongrel!" Damien said clutching Ria close. "You're the filthy dog. You have to enslave to gain fake affections. You are sick."

Oclas gritted his teeth. "Stop it! I am a savior, I am better than you." He redirected his glare to Ria. "Peter told me what you did. Didn't you, Peter?"

Peter sobbed. "I'm sorry, Mother."

"I know, dear, I know." Ria felt more tears drench her face.

"Now, dearest, I'll forget this whole thing if you'll step away from the dog and come back home with me and Peter." Ria tightened her grip on Damien's arm and he hugged her closer. "If you don't I'll kill him." He laughed. "You see I made some special silver bullets just for the occasion."

Ria looked up at Damien. His eyes were full of pain and sorrow. "Don't," he said.

"Hurry up!" Oclas barked.

Ria released Damien's arm and tried to step forward, but Damien wouldn't let her.

"Please, Damien," Ria said sobbing. "I can't let you die."

"Don't leave," he said. "I'd rather die knowing you stood by me than live after you walked away."

Ria's heart ached.

"Let me go!" Ria yelled sending and echo through the prison. _I __can't__ let you die, my love._

Damien's arms dropped and he stepped away. "Very well, little fawn."

Oclas laughed as Ria ran to his side. She glared at him and hugged Peter close who buried his face in her nightgown.

"I win, dog," Oclas said with pleasure.

Damien snarled and lunged forward only one chain remaining on his wrist, only one chain keeping him back. Peter whimpered and Ria squeezed him tighter. Ria cried as Damien scrambled and clawed trying to get at Oclas. He roared and growled, but all was in vain. Oclas lifted his head and bellowed enjoying Damien's pain then he lifted his pistol and fired.

Ria grabbed his arm, but it was too late. Damien's body dropped to the ground limp and lifeless.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Ria screamed. She ran to him and held his face. "No!"

Ria's hurt as if her heart was the one pierced by a bullet. She held him close and tears drenched his fur. Peter wailed too rattling Ria's ears.

Oclas laughed and grabbed her wrist.

"We're going home. He's dead now, dearest, dead for good."


	14. Craving Death

AN: Thank you to Hunchbook, shadow thief wolf, cubicle777, Jennifer, EarthGurdian, and sky (but would you please keep the reviews PG? I'm glad you like my story, but I don't like the language. Thanks bunches! )

The end is almost near! Our happily ever after is well on its way! Keep those reviews coming it motivates me to type faster!

* * *

Fourteen: Craving Death

"Mistress?"

Ria sat in her chair facing the window. She stared at the glass and didn't move.

"Mistress?" Maria stepped closer and set a hand on her shoulder.

Ria shrugged it off. "What do you need?" She asked then grimaced; her lip split open and a drop of blood tasted bitter on her tongue.

"I came to care for your wounds… Master Finn told me that I must."

Ria laughed rolling her eyes. "He's the one who beat me why does he care if I'm looked after?"

Maria scurried over and kneeled down gripping Ria's chair arm. Her eyes were red with dark circles under them. "Please, Mistress, let me care for you. We don't want an infection now do we?"

"If it would kill me than that's precisely what I would want." Ria felt a tear trickle down her bruised face. "Damien is dead so I wish the same for myself."

"Don't say that!" Maria said with a loud, shrill voice. Ria looked at her in shock. "Peter would be heartbroken."

Ria shook her head. "Peter wouldn't miss me; he has you."

Maria's face pinched and she ducked her head. "Peter loves you."

"I'm not his mother!" Ria said sobbing. "He may call me that, but you've always been his."

Maria's eyes darted from side to side and her mouth was open, but no words came.

Ria lifted her hand and touched the swollen bruise around her eye. It burned and Ria could feel where the skin broke open covered by aching scabs. "It's not your fault, Maria…" Ria stood groaning. "He did this… now I have no one."

"Mistress," Maria said clinging to her arm. "Please promise me you won't do anything rash."

Ria looked into her eyes and shook her head. "I can't."

* * *

Oclas slammed the door behind him and fumbled with the lock. _You're__ not getting in here! _He smiled and glared at the door. "You can't follow me!" He cackled and felt relief from the demons that haunted him, but only for a moment. He looked down at his hands and gasped. His smile faded and he felt terror grip his whole being. 

Deep red ooze coated his skin and dripped on the floor. "No! No! NO BLOOD!" Oclas raced to the kitchen wincing every time blood spattered on the floor. He shoved open the door smearing red across it. He whined and whimpered like a child, the blood was pouring from his hands then.

"Master Finn!?" Maria stood with her hands swishing about in a basin full of sudsy water. Her face was pale and her green eyes wide.

He gritted his teeth and shoved her aside as he charged forward. She fell against a stack of pots and all of them toppled to the floor alongside her. He plunged his hands into the water ignoring Maria as she struggled to get to her feet. He scrubbed and scratched dying the water red. He cursed under his breath and Maria eased up to him.

"Master Finn…" she said in a squeak. "What are you-

"Shut it!" he barked.

Maria winced and stepped back with her mouth open.

Oclas lifted his hands, but they bled more than ever. "Do you see it!" Oclas screamed.

Maria stepped back again and shook her head. "I don't see anything, but your hands."

"Liar! Liar!" He whirled around and reached for a knife on the counter. "I'll show you to lie."

"No, Master Finn! I'm not lying!" Maria gasped cowering in the corner.

He gripped the wooden handle, but his hand was normal. Oclas' mouth dropped open and he let go of the knife. It smacked against the floor and Oclas trembled as the sound echoed in his ears. He spun around to face Maria. He held out a shaking hand. "Clean up this mess," he said with a dazed expression.

He staggered out of the kitchen and as he passed the sitting room he stopped dead in his tracks. He swallowed and inched in. The room was still and empty only making Oclas jitterier. He crept up upon Ria's rocking chair and clenched his fists.

Sitting in the seat was a small cross-stitch loom with a misshapen sparrow stitched into the linen. It was only half-finished and on its breast was a spot of dried blood. Suddenly the sparrow changed form and a brown werewolf lay dying. Oclas growled and threw the loom into the fireplace. "I hate sparrows!" He yowled. "And I hate filthy dogs!"

He whirled around at a noise behind him. "Show yourself." He said growling. He fumbled for the fire poker on the hearth and held it up above his head. "I'll kill you again!"

He whipped around swinging and flailing in every which direction, but no harm came to his foe.

"Leave me! Leave me!"

* * *

Ria jumped and looked behind her. _Is Oclas screaming? _She swallowed and rushed to the door at the end of the hallway. She glanced behind her one last time and glided inside. Placing a hand on the wood Ria pushed it closed. Then shutting her eyes, she tried to steady her breathing. 

"Mother?"

Ria eased herself around and tried her best to smile, but when she saw Peter bruised and beaten she couldn't. Despite his condition, he was smiling, but at the sight of Ria's own bruises his face pinched and twisted. He sat up in his bed and hugged his pillow.

"Mother…" Tears streamed from his amber eyes. "You're hurt! This is all my fault." He buried his face in his pillow and his cries came out muffled. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

Ria rushed to his side and cradled him. "Hush my dear." Ria stifled her own tears. "I don't blame you. You were strong for me, Peter, so strong." Ria stroked his hair. _All the bruises you have, you held out for me much longer than expected. _She kissed him softly rocking him side to side.

"Does Father know you are here?" Peter said whimpering.

Ria shook her head. "Do not fear for me or worry about Father, Peter."

"What do you mean?"

"I love you, Peter, and your father can't keep me from you this last time." Sadness gripped her, and she squeezed the little boy tighter mindful of his bruises and hers.

"Last time?" Peter gazed up at her with confusion and fear in his eyes.

"No matter, dear… no matter."

Peter fingered a lock of her hair and Ria could tell burning inside was a question dying to be asked. Ria inhaled and rubbed his back.

"What do you wish to ask me, dear?"

Peter looked up at her and swallowed. "What…" he looked down and searched for the right words. He met her eyes again. "Was that your first husband?"

Ria nodded and tears wet her face. "Yes, Peter, that was Damien."

"But he was not a man… he was an animal with great teeth and claws. He scared me."

Ria smoothed a lock of hair from his face and shook her head. "Oh no, Peter, he was a man… an amazing man whom I loved with all of my being."

"He loved you… very much… I could sense it, but I don't understand why he's dead."

Ria shook her head. "What, what do you mean?"

"He should not be dead, it's not right."

"But he is… he is." Ria sobbed trying to hold back tears.

Peter placed a hand on her cheek. "You will see him again I know it."

Ria nodded. "Yes I will soon."

"Mother?"

"Hush, dear… you need your rest." Ria set him down and kissed his forehead. "I love you so much, Peter… I have to leave this place somewhere far away where your father cannot touch me ever again."

"But, Mother, you-

Ria held a finger to his lips."Shhhh. Sleep."

Ria left her son and hurried to her chambers. She pulled a case from under Oclas' side of the bed and set the rectangular box on the covers. She ran her hands over the polished wood and the hair on her neck stood on end. She undid the brass latch and lifted the lid. Surrounded by maroon velvet was a long dagger made of silver. It glistened in the light and Ria could see her bruised face on its polished surface.

She grasped the handle and gooseflesh rose up on her arms. She lifted it out of the case and sat on the bed staring at the razor-sharp edge.

_Do you really want this? _Ria shed a tear. All those years she stayed in that house too afraid to leave. Maria was the main reason why she never tried to escape, that and the fact that she had nowhere to run to. She loved Maria and Peter, but then it wasn't enough for her. Damien would've been so disappointed in her, but she had to get out; she had to see him again in eternity. She knew she would see him again.

_No more sitting around being Oclas' slave __I'm__ ending this all. _

Ria lifted the blade to her chest just hovering above her skin it was sickeningly heavy in her hand. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Forgive me, Father."


	15. Face off

AN: Thank you bunches for the reviews; EarthGurdian and Sky (Thank you for the PG review lol I really appreciate it. Smiles.)

Wow this is long chapter! I didn't expect it to get this long! I hope that it's pleasing to you guys. This still isn't the end yet! It gets better!

Okay I revised this one after Hunchbook's wonderful review. I hope you like this one better. Most changes are at the end.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen: Face off

"You little wench!"

Ria jolted and the knife fell to the covers. Oclas charged over to her. She scrambled for the knife, but couldn't bring her hand to find it before Oclas grabbed her throat. Ria sunk her fingernails into his wrist, but he had an iron grip.

"You'll pay for this one dearly."

He yanked her forward the slammed her head into the wooden headboard. Ria's head spun as he pulled her forward again. The sickening smell of alcohol on his breath made her stomach wretch

"Crack!"

Ria whimpered, she was losing consciousness and she could feel blood oozing through her hair. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her hands dropped to her side. Her fingers brushed metal when they fell limply to the bed and she clasped it. The blade of the knife sliced into her hand, she moaned, and searched for the other end.

_Got it!_

Oclas went to bang her head against the headboard again, but Ria lifted the dagger and drove it forward until she made contact.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Oclas released her and jumped to his feet. He spun around and gripped the handle of the dagger sunk deep in his side. Ria regained her senses enough to dart over the other side of the bed and made a break for the door. Tears were flowing from her eyes and despite her desire for death earlier, Ria's survival instinct was taking over as adrenaline pumped through her system.

Oclas spouted hateful curses in her direction and staggered over tackling her to the ground. She squealed writhing and kicking, but he was unmovable.

"After all I've done for you, this is how you repay me!?"

Ria gritted her teeth and shot him a venomous glare. "You are a wicked monster!"

"Silence, wench!"

Oclas grabbed her wrist and drove the dagger through her hand. It bit into the floor pinning her down. Ria's eyes popped open and she screamed.

Oclas clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Silence!"

Ria opened her mouth wide and sunk her teeth into his palm. The dirt on his hand tasted bitter, but she latched on as tight as she could. _Even if I die, __I'm__ giving you a fight you'll never forget!_

Oclas yowled and jumped to his feet grasping his wrist. Ria took the opportunity to pulled the dagger from her hand ignoring the pain. She reared back and lunged forward aiming for Oclas' chest.

He sidestepped at the last moment but she managed to slice a gash in his ribs.

Before he could scream Ria was after him again, but this time Oclas leaned back and kicked her hand knocking the blade across the room. He poised himself again and kicked her in the collarbone.

Ria yelped and fell back grabbing her chest, she tried to get up but her adrenaline was fading and her wounds were taking a toll on her. Realization of her end hit her harder than Oclas' boot and it hurt even more. She didn't want things to end this way.

Oclas growled and leaned down. He grabbed her hair and yanked her to her feet. Her knees buckled under her, but Oclas wouldn't let her fall.

He tossed her into the table with thundering crash that rattled in her ears. Pain seared through her ribs.

Ria curled into a ball and Oclas wrenched her up by her shoulders. He smacked her against the window. Ria whimpered.

Oclas laughed and kneed her in the abdomen. She felt her body cave in and blood spurted from her lips.

He clasped her jaw and forced her to look in his eyes. They were bloodshot and full of rage. Ria found the strength to glare at him and he laughed.

"You are nothing, but a bloody little wench!" He chuckled then his smile faded and fear struck like lightening in his eyes. He stared out the window and Ria could feel him tremble something outside terrified him, but she was too weak to try and understand what was happening.

"No!" Oclas wailed. He dropped Ria and she crumpled to the floor.

"Crash!" Something shattered the window.

She closed her eyes and felt glass spray all around her. _What's__ going on?_ She tried to look up and saw two arms extended into the room clutching Oclas' shirt. She felt a rush of wind as the hands yanked him out the window.

Oclas screamed in horror.

Ria heard snarling and growling, like a bear was mauling and tearing Oclas apart. She sat up and pulled herself up on the window sill. Glass bit into her arms, but she ignored it as her heart pounded in her ears.

She waited for her vision to clear and then the scene that played out before her made her tremble. Her mouth dropped open and tears streamed from her eyes. She didn't know if she was dreaming or delusional, but standing over Oclas was a tall mangy werewolf with a chain hanging from his left wrist.

"Damien!" Ria screamed.

He stopped and turned to her, and he looked both relieved and terrified to see her. Oclas jumped to his feet with a shard of glass in his hand.

"Damien! Watch out!"

He whipped his attention back to the slayer, but not in time. The long blade of glass sunk deep in his thigh and Damien roared.

Ria covered her mouth. _No!_

Oclas laughed.

Damien swiped his paw with his claws glistening and sharp from years of un-use. Oclas dodged his attack and reached for another piece of glass.

Damien lunged off his good leg, hackles bristling, and knocked Oclas hard against the head.

* * *

Damien stalked up to the slayer who lay motionless in the grass. He grabbed him by the shirt and tossed him a few feet away. He could hear his heart beating, but he was motionless. He sighed and turned to Ria. His heart sunk. 

Her bruised face smiled back at him, and he could tell she was fading. He wanted to rip the slayer's head off, but he would never let Ria see that image. He looked down and pulled the glass from his leg slicing his paw pads. He threw the glass aside and limped over to the her.

Tears flooded his eyes as he gently cradled Ria through the window.

"This is a dream," she said sobbing into his fur. "You died, I saw you."

Damien ran his paw through her mangled, blood crusted hair careful not to harm her bruises. He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent drinking it in deep.

Damien didn't say a word; like his mate he was unsure if all was real. After all those years alone, it became hard for him to tell dreams from reality.

Damien heard his chain clink behind him then like lightening the links dug into his throat and pulled taught. He flailed and stepped backward.

Two strong legs wrapped around his torso and Oclas held on with a death grip.

Ria screamed.

He whirled around and slammed his back against the house. Wood splintered, but his attacker didn't fall. He clawed at his legs, but his strength was waning; he wasn't as strong as he used to be.

His head spun and twirled. He begged for it to stop, but it refused. He knew he couldn't die this way, but it could render him unconscious long enough for Oclas to remove his head, and Damien knew that he wouldn't survive that.

He staggered trying to keep on his feet. His leg was on fire and his chest ached. He tried to pull the chain from Oclas' grip, but he didn't have the strength.

"Arggggh!" Oclas dropped off him and Damien fell down on all fours. _What's__ going on?_

His arms buckled under him and he craned his neck around.

"Ria?"

She looked up at him leaning over Oclas with a dagger to his trembling throat. She glared at him with hatred and fear.

Damien dragged himself around and Ria glanced over at him. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, little fawn…" he looked down at Oclas then back up at her. "Don't kill him."

Oclas and Ria both looked at him in confusion.

"I don't wish his blood on your hands."

Ria nodded, but in her hesitation Oclas wrenched the dagger from her hand and kicked her aside. Damien launched forward gritting his teeth.

Oclas spun around and sunk the dagger into his shoulder. Damien roared and fell to the ground. Oclas dislodged the blade and made a break for the barn. _No you __don't_! Damien grabbed his ankle and threw the man over his head.

"Thunk!"

Oclas hit the ground face down. He rolled over with the dagger emerging from his chest. He coughed and spurted blood.

The slayer's face twisted in a smile.

"Fine then, dog." He cackled. "Take your little…"

Damien snarled as the word spewed from his lips. He jumped to his feet and stomped over to the dyeing man's side. Rage boiled up in him, and flowed out in a sickening growl. He pressed a heavy paw on his chest and the man wriggled under him like a worm.

He leaned down nearly touching his nose. He could smell his fear, and it empowered Damien.

"You you really shouldn't have called her that!" he said hissing like a snake. He put pressure on the man's ribcage and blood gurgled out of his throat. "One of the worst things you can do to a wolf is harm his mate… You've broken pack law, slayer! Justice has come!"

Damien leaned back on his right foot then rocked forward with all his strength. Bones snapped and cracked under his paw.

Oclas arms flailed then dropped as his last breath came out in a scream.

Damien stepped back catching his breath. He turned to his mate.

Ria sat with her shaking knees pulled to her chest. She looked weak, but also peaceful. He staggered to her side and kneeled gathering her up in his arms. He nuzzled her neck and tasted her sweet skin with his tongue. She groped about his fur and looked up into his eyes. They were magnificent, golden pools of amber. He held her cheek and gently caressed her skin.

"Is it over?" she said crying.

Damien nodded and wiped a tear from her face as if she was made of porcelain.

"Yes, my little fawn, it's over now… it's all over."

"M… Mistress?"

Damien whirled around ready to protect, hair bristling and teeth showing despite his waning adrenaline and weakening body.

A small woman with long red hair and freckles cowered back with her green eyes wide. She wrung her hands and trembled.

"Stay back!" Damien warned.

Feeling a gentle hand on his arm, he looked down at Ria.

"It's okay, Damien, she's a friend." Ria said reassuring.

Damien relaxed.

Ria stood and ran over to hug the woman. Damien pulled himself to his feet, and kept a close eye leaning against a tree for support. The woman returned his mate's embrace, but wouldn't take her fearful eyes from him.

Ria stepped away from her and grabbed Damien's paw.

"This is Damien," She looked up at him. "Damien, this is Maria. She's been like a mother to me, and has taken great care of me."

Damien released her hand.

"Is this true?"he said.

Maria looked at the ground. "Yes, Mr… Mr. Wolf."

He stepped forward and kneeled on shaky legs taking Maria's tense hand in his. He gave her a reassuring squeeze and dipped his head low. "Then I am forever grateful."

He tried his best to relay his gratitude to her in his gaze. She squeezed his paw and Damien knew she understood.

"You are very much welcome, Mr. Wolf," she said in a whisper.

Damien stood. Ria came to his side and wrapped her arms around his waist to support him. He set a paw on her hand and hugged her close.

"Maria?" A small fear-filled voice called from around the corner. "Is… is Mother okay?"

Ria tensed. "Peter, stop there…" she said in a worried tone. "I'm fine just please don't come any further." She glanced at Oclas' body warily.

Damien recognized the voice as the child with only one leg from before, and his scent was unmistakable. _Ria's__ child…Peter._

Maria ran to the sound of the boy's voice and Ria looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Go to him... I'll be fine." Damien said trying to hide the sadness in his voice.

Ria hugged him. "Thank you, my love."

She rushed around the corner of the house, but Damien hung back, afraid of scaring the boy. He heard Ria's affectionate whispers, and he felt his spirits sink. _There is love in her voice… how could she love the child of a slayer?_

Ria stepped into view. She looked up at him and held out a hand. "Come here… there's someone I want you to meet."

Damien sensed her unease, so he took her hand, not wanting to add to her distress. She led him around the house and Peter nearly fell from his crutch, but Damien could tell he was trying not to be scared.

He wanted to despise the boy for the sake of his sire, but he couldn't. He looked into his amber eyes and the memory of a scared little girl with fair skin and flowing brown hair flashed in his mind.

Damien studied him leaning a paw against the house.

Ria kneeled in front of the boy and set her hands on his tiny shoulders. "Peter, this is Damien…" she looked up at him and swallowed. "Damien…" she stood and placed a hand on the child's brown hair. "This is Peter, my son."

Damien looked down at the boy, and smiled weakly. "He looks… just like you."

Peter hobbled forward and looked up all of Damien's eight feet of height. "Are you here to take my mother away?"

"I'm taking her home."

"Did you kill my father?"

"Yes."

Peter looked down taking it in. He gazed up at Damien with tears in his eyes. Suddenly Peter dropped his crutch and hugged his shaggy leg. Damien blinked tensing under his grasp.

Peter dug his face in his fur and wiggled his fingers through it. He looked up and whispered. "Thank you for saving us."

Damien sniffled and kneeled down the best he could steadying both himself with a paw on the ground and Peter with a paw on his shoulder to keep him from falling. He stooped down at eye level with him. He studied his bruises and melted under the touch of Peter's hand on his muzzle as he reached out in curiosity.

"Do you want to come with us, Peter?"

Ria looked at him in shock, then joyful tears filled her eyes.

Peter glanced back at Maria then shook his head. "I… I want to stay with Maria."

Damien looked at Ria. The pain in her eyes hurt him, but she locked eyes with him and nodded. Damien handed the boy his crutch and he hobbled over to Maria. She cradled him, and Damien didn't have to ask what was wrong. _He kept him from you __didn't__ he, little fawn? _Damien stood shakily and held Ria close.

She turned to Maria and waved out her hand. "This all… it's yours now."

Maria's mouth dropped. "But…"

"I want to be as far from this house as possible, and you need somewhere to raise Peter."

Maria smiled. "Thank you, Mistress."

Ria nodded. "Just take care of him."

Maria nodded.

Damien looked down at Maria. "When I get the strength I will bury him-

"Don't, he was my master I will see to his disposal. It's my responsibility since he has no relatives… besides I want the two of you to get out of here and live your lives freely."

Damien nodded and squeezed his mate closer aggravated at how weak he was. _I wish I could hold you tighter._ Damien groaned and swayed then regained his balance.

"I, I can't take you home..." he said feeling as if he'd failed her. "I'm so... weak."

Ria bit her lip and studied his bloodied body in concern. "I've got to get you inside, and nurse you back to health."

Damien shook his head. "I'm not going in that house."

"Damien! You're hurt, you must." Ria pleaded.

Maria cleared her throat and Peter spoke up. "What about the barn?"

Ria looked up at him and Damien groaned in defeat. "Very well."


	16. Finally Together

AN: Thank you everybody for the reviews. 

I rewrote this chapter so it makes more sense. I hope it's better than before. I also rewrote part of chapter fifteen, mainly towards the last. You'll have to read that for this to make sense. Thanks.

Sixteen: Finally Together

Maria and Ria each took an arm and helped guide the wolf to the barn while Peter rushed inside to get Maria's bandages and healing ointments. They laid him down in a fluffy pile of hay and Maria rushed to the house to load her arms up with as many blankets as she could carry.

Once Damien sunk into the hay, he felt all his aches and pains multiply and grow stronger. His body felt stiff and he feared he wouldn't be able to get back up again. Ria stooped over him and massaged his chest and stomach with skilled hands, Damien closed his eyes and moaned half out of pain and half out of pleasure, neither one greater than the other.

_Wait... something's not right._

"Ria, let me see your hand_!" _he gasped. Ria pulled it to her stomach concealing it, but Damien could see the blood that covered it and he knew it wasn't his.

"I'll be fine, I've got to take care of you not myself." she said.

Damien shook his head. "Please, little fawn, let me see."

Ria held out her hand and Damien studied the deep gash running long ways in its center. It was bleeding profusely and Damien couldn't believe he didn't notice it before. _It goes all the way through!_

"Oh, Ria, you get Maria to stitch that up before you even think about my condition."

"But-

"No, you listen to me, I will heal much faster than you; I want you taken care of first."

Ria nodded then leaned over to kiss his muzzle. Damien closed his eyes and longed so much to hold her close. Maria and Peter came back shortly and, at Damien's request, she cleaned and stitched Ria's wound. He felt relieved to see her taken care of and was glad at the skill of the maid's small hands.

After Ria was seen to, Maria pulled out a razor and Damien cringed.

"What is that for!" Damien had a feeling he knew, but hoped it wasn't so.

"I must shave the hair around your wound on your leg so I can stitch it." She said. "And probably on your arms and that wound on your chest."

Damien swallowed. _It'll grow back. _"Very well... do what you must."

Ria squeezed his paw as Maria cut away at his fur. She had to dampen the the fur and generously apply lathers of soap to keep from cutting him. Every so often, she'd sharpen the blade on a special stone then continue her work. After all was done she only managed to cut him twice, but Damien held no grudges. 

She had his wounds cleaned and stitched in no time and Peter even helped, smoothing creamy salves onto his scrapes and cuts. Maria even produced a key from her pocket and unfastened his chain.

Afterwards all three worked to build up another pile of hay, bigger than the first and laid a blanket over it to make a cozy bed for Damien. They helped him up off the blood stained pile he was on and eased him down on the other laying another blanket over his body. Damien relaxed into the soft bed and enjoyed the relief the salves gave him.

"What now?" Ria asked Maria.

"We are through for now," Maria looked down at Damien and set a hand on her shoulder. "You need rest too... and I'm sure the two of you have a lot of catching up to do so Peter and I will leave you and come back later with food."

Damien's mouth watered. "I feel like I could eat a horse."

Maria winced and glanced nervously at the horses in their stalls. "Well, um, we can't-

"No, Maria, he was just jesting..." Ria said. Maria sighed in relief as Damien chuckled. "A good hearty soup or stew with squirrel or rabbit in it would be gentle enough for his stomach."

Peter smiled. "I can hunt a squirrel, Mother."

Damien smiled and so did Ria. "Then you must be off then," she said. Peter nodded and both him and Maria left. 

Damien looked up at Ria in adoration. _After all these years she's still as beautiful as the day I last saw her. _She locked eyes with him Damien felt his body warm and tingle. He wanted more than anything to tackle her and playfully nuzzle and caress her all over her body like he knew she loved. He couldn't help but let a whine escape his throat.

She came to his side and crawled into the covers beside him, her body was so delightfully warm against his. He grabbed her waist and pulled her as close as they could stand. Ria buried her head in his chest and kissed the shaved skin around his wounds with loving passion. Damien closed his eyes and whined as Ria massaged and kissed his body with a firm tenderness. 

Ria tried her best to make Damien forget about his pain, and by the way he whined and moaned she thought she was doing a good job. She found some bare skin on his stomach and kissed the it letting her mouth open and taste him. Stubble tickled her lips and tongue. Damien whimpered and gripped the small of her back. His claws scraped her, but she didn't care. 

Ria rested her affections and hugged Damien close. Ria felt his scrawny figure and shivered. She also noticed the chaffed hair around his neck and wrists. _My sweet Damien… how you've suffered._

She scooted up and kissed the irritated skin on his neck. It was calloused and rough, but Ria gave it extra attention as she rubbed his ears. _Oh, Damien, I know how much you like that._ Damien's paws wandered all over her back and anywhere else they pleased. 

Suddenly Ria felt Damien tugging at the laces in the back of her dress. He wandered away then his claws dug into the fabric on her shoulder blade and ripped the material sending chills down her spine from the cool air that tickled her skin. 

Her heart pounded in her ears. 

Damien moved a paw to her waist and tore four more gashes his claws grazing her skin, but Ria knew that was only part of the territory when your husband was half wolf so she didn't care. Damien nuzzled her hair and licked her neck with hungry passion and love. 

Ria moaned softly and threw her leg over his torso. She supported herself with her hands on his chest and kissed the other side of his neck. Damien's tail thumped wildly. 

Damien's hand ventured back to her laces but this time the tugging grew more desperate until the top lace snapped. _He's going to cut my dress off with his claws if I don't stop this. _Ria thought. _But I don't want this to stop. _Ria stopped kissing Damien's chafed skin and suddenly became aware of how much Damien's touching hurt as he squeezed and nipped her. 

Damien was always conscious of how frail she was before, but after nearly six years of deprivation, he wasn't as gentle. Ria probably could have handled his rough affections if it wasn't for her condition, but with each passing moment she began to feel just how weak she was. 

"Snap." _Another lace._

Ria pulled away from him and stroked his shaggy face. "No, my love, you are weak."

Damien whimpered. "Don't you wish to love me?" He set a paw at the base of her ribs and she tingled.

"Yes, but we both need rest." Ria sighed. "Oclas hurt me also and I need to sleep the pain away."

Ria closed her eyes as her head pounded. "Soon, my love, very soon."

Damien whimpered one last time. "Very well… I know you are not mistaken, but I've gone so long without your touch it hurts."

Ria nestled into his chest aware of his injuries and tousled his fur on his chest as she waited for her excitement to fade. "As well as I, love."

"The full moon will soon shine down on us and then… then we can be closer." Damien said with longing.

Ria felt a tinge of guilt, but nodded hoping it would go away by then. 

"Will your wounds be healed after you change?" Ria asked. 

"Changing speeds it up considerably, but with the severity of them some will not heal fully. Don't fear though, they should not cause much discomfort to me."

Ria sighed and hugged him closer. "When is the full moon?"

"Tomorrow night."

Ria closed her eyes. "You can wait till then, hmmm?"

Damien didn't speak.

"Please, my love?"

The werewolf sighed. "If you think it's for the best, little fawn"

They fell asleep and later woke to Maria ready with a large pot of soup at their bedside. Ria fed Damien with a ladle carefully then after he downed two pot-fulls she had a bowl. 

Maria left them and they slept well into the afternoon the next day without interruption.

Ria yawned and stretched out her arms and legs. 

"Good evening, sleepy head." Damien said. Stroking the small of her back. 

Ria blinked the fog away from her eyes and smiled up at her mate. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Ria ran her fingers through the fur on his chest stopping at the shaved patch. Her heart skiped a beat and she felt sad. "This is where he… shot you."

"Yes, little fawn."

Ria whimpered. "How are you alive… it was silver wasn't it?"

"Yes it was…" Damien held her hand. "All the stories I've heard of silver… it doesn't hurt me how they say. It's like any other metal to me. Which only makes feel more of an outcast."

Ria squeezed his paw. "But how?"

"I'm uncertain… all I know is I woke with this stabbing pain in my chest yesterday morning. I ripped my chain from the wall and came to you."

Ria hugged his waist and buried her face in his fur. "Thank God," she said whimpering.

Damien squeezed her tighter. "Yes, thank God I get to hold you in my arms once more."

Ria sat up. "I've got to go in the house."

Damien whined. "Why?"

Ria smiled. "I've got to go use a tree."

Damien blinked confused then chuckled. "Oh."

"Are you well?" 

Ria sighed and sat in her chair in front of Maria. The woman eyed her with a twinkle in her emerald greens, and her freckled skin seemed to glow.

"I'm really sore, but this is the best I've felt in years…" Ria shook her head. "I can't believe Damien is here."

Maria looked up with a mischievous grin on her face. "I'd say he's pretty happy to see you also, judging by the condition of your garment of course."

Ria felt her face redden. "Damien is a little eager to make our scents into one as the wolves say."

Maria chuckled. "I'll make sure the two of you have utmost privacy while you stay here."

"Thank you." _Don't want Peter walking in on anything. _Ria blushed even more.

"When will you be leaving?" Maria said frowning slightly.

"When Damien changes tonight it will help him heal, then when he changes back in the morning he should be in good condition to escort me to a nearby pack by cover of night."

Maria nodded slowly. "As long as your safety is intact… how far away?"

Ria shrugged. "I am uncertain. Only Damien knows the way."

"I will miss you terribly." Maria blinked away tears. 

Ria embraced her and Maria patted her back. "And I you."

Ria left her and found Peter sitting by Damien's side scratching his belly furiously laughing as his foot kicked in a frenzy.

"Ria, please tell him to stop!" Damien said. "My legs is getting tired."

Ria laughed and Damien whimpered. 

Peter gave him one more good scratch and stopped. "I'm done."

Ria sat down beside him and pushed a lock of hair behind his ears. "Are you having fun?"

The boy nodded. "Damyan's leg kicks when you scratch him here." He pointed to his belly.

"I know." Ria kissed his forehead.

_The sun will set soon. _"Could you go in the house and see if Maria needs you to do something?"

Peter nodded and hopped away on his crutch.

Ria slid in next to Damien and cuddled him close.

"You will be a wonderful mother to our pups," Damien said. 

Ria shivered. 

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, my love," Ria released him and rolled over.

Damien set a paw on her shoulder. "Fawn?"

Ria bit her lip. "I thought I could get through this, but I can't."

"Through what?"

Ria pulled her arms in close to her chest. "Oclas he… he violated me. By pack law you could dispose of me and take a virgin to be your mate."

Damien snaked his arms around her and pulled her closer. He set a paw under her chin and turned her head. "Look at me, little fawn."

Ria sniffled, but obeyed. _Your yellow eyes are so loving._

"I wouldn't trade you for a thousand virgins, to me you are just as pure as the day we were married."

"But I left you… when you asked me to stay I left." Ria said sobbing.

"You were trying to protect me… Ria, great evil has befallen both of us, but that doesn't change the fact that we are mates for life. The slayer is dead please don't let him come between us now."

He wiped away her tears and nuzzled her neck. Ria settled into his embrace and sighed. Suddenly Damien's muscles tensed as he moaned.

Ria sat up. _He's changing._

Damien curled up in a writhing ball and Ria comforted him with soothing words as he changed into a man. Then she gathered him up and cradled his head on her breast.

"Are you okay?"

Damien looked up at her and rested a hand on the back of her neck. He leaned up and kissed her deeply.

Ria melted down on into the bed and returned his kiss with equal passion. Damien crawled on top of her and ran his hands through her hair sliding the other under her back to find the laces. Glad that he broke them earlier she knew it would be easy to undo them. She moaned sweetly and held his head as his lips trailed down to her neck. 

"Ugh," Damien groaned. "I can't get to those laces. Hang on."

Ria squealed as he rolled her over on top of him. She giggled as he went to work on the laces tickling her skin. She kissed his neck delighted to hear him whimper in pleasure. He ripped off the laces even faster nibbling her ear. 

Right before Damien was ready to tear off her dress Ria paused and sat up supporting her torso with her hands on his chest. 

"Are you sure this is what you want? To be my mate until we die?" she asked. 

Damien gripped the back of her thighs and shifted his shoulder blades. "You are more than I could ever want."

Ria felt her whole body warm. She removed and threw aside her garment. She lavished her mate in kisses and affections which he returned with utmost generosity. Every touch and every kiss that Damien bestowed upon her reaffirmed her belief that all would be well and they would always be together.


	17. Intro to part 2

Thanks to all my peoples who reviewed! So sorry the part was so late coming it's been typed but our internet has been down on our computer. Make sure you didn't miss my rewrites of the last two chapters!

Sneak peek of part 2

Nine Months Later

"Damien! This is all your fault!" Ria screamed.

She dug her nails into his paw and Damien yelped.

"But… but I, I," Damien sputtered hopelessly.

"This is all your FAULT!" Ria roared. She gripped his paw harder and gasped for breath; the smell of the sweat that drenched her body was suffocating.

"ARR!" Damien yelped. "Okay! Okay! It's my fault! Please let go of my paw, fawn."

Ria gritted her teeth and squinted tears from her eyes. "You think I'm a stinky, smelly deer!?"

Damien whimpered. "Please help me, Shira!"

The doctor shook her head and wiped her brow. "Sorry, but you'll never win… okay, Ria, I need another big push."

Ria felt another wave of pain and moaned. "If you tell me to push one more time, Shira, so help I will tie your tail to a beehive! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ria pushed with all her might. She felt as if she would pass out from exhaustion.

Damien held her hand and sat behind her panting and sweating nearly as much as her. Ria wrenched her head back stiffening her neck and groaning.

"Damien, make this end!" she screamed. "Please make this end."

"Waaahhhaaahhh!" Ria's heart fluttered at the sound of a baby's cry.

"The end has come, Ria," Shira said with a singsong laugh.

"It's about time!" she said gasping.

Ria exhaled and tried to catch her breath. She craned her neck looked in awe at the baby in Shira's arms. The woman leaned over beside her and placed the bundle in her arms. Ria looked down into his blue eyes and felt tears fall from her own. He gazed up at her and she felt as if he could see into her very thoughts. She smiled and smoothed his mop of thick brown hair not caring about the wet residue it left on her fingers. He scrunched up to her breast and fit perfectly against her body.

Ria looked up at her mate. Damien's ears were forward and he seemed to be holding his breath as he stared at his son. He caught her gaze and Ria smiled weakly.

"Look how beautiful our son is, Damien… isn't he the most beautiful thing you've ever laid eyes on?"

Damien shifted his gaze back to the child.

"Yes… he is."

He reached out a paw and brushed his cheek with the back of his canine fingers. The baby shifted and Damien pulled his hand back so fast Ria felt a breeze on her face.

Ria held out their son and looked up at her mate. "Damien, meet your son."

Damien winced and shook his shaggy head. "I, I don't want to hurt him."

Ria lifted a hand, supporting the baby with the other and stroked Damien's face. "You won't, my love, you are so gentle with me."

"Yes, Damien," Shira said. "Hold your son you will not harm him."

Damien whimpered. "What if… if he's scared of me?"

Ria set a hand on his paw and laced her fingers through his. She too feared he may frighten the baby, but she would never admit that to him. She held up the baby and looked him in his yellow eyes.

"He will learn who his father is, my love, but you have to let him see you."

Damien swallowed and reached out to take the child. He cradled him close and Ria held her breath.

The baby wriggled a bit, and then tightened his fists. Damien's ears lay back on his head as the baby started to fuss.

"Please don't cry, little pup," he begged. "I won't harm you."

He stooped down low and nuzzled the child's hand. Ria was amazed at how small the baby appeared in Damien's arms. His fingers couldn't even stretch across the length of her mate's leathery nose. Damien licked the baby's cheek then cleaned his hair making it stick out in all directions.

The child calmed and rested a tiny hand on Damien's muzzle. The wolf froze and blinked down at the baby who smiled up at him.

"Thump. Thump."

Damien's tail smacked the cave floor. Ria sighed. _He loves him._ Ria turned her torso resting it on Damien's lap. She closed her eyes and dropped her head down from fatigue. _I'm so tired._ She wriggled her fingers through Damien's fur and inhaled his earthy scent, but her rest was interrupted.

"Ria, you need to let him nurse now," Shira said washing her hands in a bowl of water. "The first milks will make him strong and help you heal also."

Ria nodded and Damien placed their son in her arms. She untied her gown and positioned herself and the child for him to latch on with ease.

"Just hold him to your breast and-

"I know…" Ria said listening to the pleasant sucking and smacking the baby made as he suckled vigorously. "I've done this before."

Shira blushed and looked down in her lap. "I'm sorry… I forgot… I didn't mean to bring it up."

Ria smoothed the baby's messy hair and shook her head. "No, it's fine."

Shira exhaled and shifted her legs that were folded under her seat. After Ria and Damien arrived at Grogan's pack they told Shira all that had befallen them. She was devastated and guarded over Ria closely staying with them in a cave that they used as their birthing den. She tried her best not to talk about what happened and was quick to chastise herself when she brought it up.

Ria stroked the soft skin of the baby's cheek and closed her eyes taking in the warmth and closeness of her child. Damien shifted closer and cradled his arms under hers squeezing her into a gentle hug. He held the baby's hand between the leathery pads of his thumb and forefinger. Ria leaned against him and 

hummed softly in her throat as Damien licked the sweat from her neck, shoulders, and face. Her skin seemed so much more sensitive to his touch and Ria took much pleasure in it.

"You did it, little fawn," Damien said in a sweet whisper that tickled her ear. "You brought our son into the world." He nuzzled the sensitive skin behind her ear and gently nipped her lobe.

"What are you going to name the pup?" Shira asked with wide eyes nearly bouncing up and down.

Ria looked up at Damien. "What will we name him, my love?"

Damien looked down at the child and thought a moment.

"Micalyk," he said.

Shira looked up at him and cocked her head to the side. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Ria looked at the both of them quizzically she had a feeling that Micalyk meant something great just by hearing it. "What does it mean?"

Shira smiled and looked at Damien her blue eyes sparkling. "Do you want to tell her?"

He nodded and Ria waited expectantly.

"Micalyk is a legend that every wolf is taught. It's the legend of a wolf conceived and born on a full moon who taught his pack how to change at will."

Shira nodded. "With that name great things will be expected of him."

Ria looked down at the boy and snuggled him closer. "I like that… Micalyk… my little Micalyk."

Ria woke from her slumber and blinked open her eyes. Her body was weak, but her nap left her feeling somewhat refreshed. She stretched out her legs pushing through her heels. The tingling sensation in her calves felt good. Ria whined in pleasure.

"Did you have pleasant a nap, my little fawn?" Damien asked. He lay across from her on his side in his human form. It startled her at first, but she soon relaxed.

"Yes, my love." Ria rolled over on her side and fluffed a leather pillow folded under her head.

Damien smiled and looked down at Micalyk who was gripping and chewing on his fingers. Damien laughed and wiggled his finger. Ria felt like crying. The tiny baby laying on his back beside his father whose eyes sparkled with pride and joy tugged at her heart. _It's so beautiful._

"How long has sunset past?" Ria asked.

"Only a few hours," he said not taking his eyes off Micalyk.

Ria looked around the cave dimly lit by a few oil lamps.

"Shira went to fetch Jazira," Damien said. "She promised her she could see the baby after it was born."

"Oh," Ria said. "I remember her asking my permission a few weeks ago."

Ria sighed and stroked Micalyk's little arm then she jolted. "Wait! Why hasn't he changed?"

Damien shook his head, but his joy was not deterred. "I'm not sure, I'm just glad he doesn't bear my curse."

Ria reached over and stroked his face. "None of that now, my love."

He smiled and studied her messy brown hair and tired amber eyes with adoration. "How are you feeling?"

Ria sighed. "I'm really tired, but I'm happy…" she glanced down at Micalyk. "I must send word to Peter that he has a new brother."

"Yes," Damien agreed, and Ria was pleased to find no traces of anger or jealousy in his voice. "He would love that wouldn't he? Maybe he could come visit us."

Ria smiled. "That would be great. I do miss him… I wonder if he misses me…?"

"Of course he does, fawn." Damien took her hand and kissed it.

Micalyk's face turned red as he stiffened his legs and squirmed. He groaned and whined kicking his feet.

Ria sat up and cradled him close.

"Hush, my little one, Mother's here."

Ria felt her breasts swollen with milk and she knew that it was time for him to nurse. She unfastened her gown and slid the material down her shoulder exposing her breast. Micalyk latched on immediately and closed his eyes in satisfaction as he enjoyed his meal.

Damien sat up and scooted closer to them wrapping a strong arm around her. Ria studied his bare torso and grimaced at the scars that covered his body from years of torture. He it didn't him take long to strengthen his muscles and regain weight and only his scars revealed what happened to him. Ria set a hand on his thigh and traced where Oclas stabbed him with her fingers. The worn leather of his trousers felt smooth under her skin.

Damien set his chin on her shoulder and pressed his lips to her neck in a chaste kiss. "What a great mother you make, my little fawn," he cooed. "I'm proud to have you as my mate."

Ria leaned her head against his and closed her eyes. "And what a great father you make, my love."

Damien's posture perked up and he looked to the cave entrance.

"What is it?" Ria asked tensing.

Damien relaxed. "Shira has arrived with Jazira."

Ria calmed and listened as heavy footfalls reverberated in the den. Soon two wolves appeared. One was tall with a silky raven coat and a patch of white on her chest; that one Ria recognized as Shira, and by her side stood a shorter wolf only seven years old, but in every way a replica of the first, right down to the long flowing mane of hair down her back, to the patch of white; that wolf was Jazira Shira's daughter.

The little wolf stared up at her mother with pleading eyes and fidgety paws. "Mummy, cewd I sthee the boby?" she said, her tongue catching on her teeth. It took a while for young wolves to learn speech with a different mouth.

Shira looked at Ria who nodded. "Come, Jazira, sit beside me," she said.

She wagged her tail and plopped down beside her in the furs. She stooped over Micalyk and grinned. "He's tho very coot!"

Ria smiled. "Thank you."

Ria felt he was through and broke suction with her finger before pulling him from her breast. She covered herself and held Micalyk out to Jazira. "Do you wish to hold him?"

Jazira bobbed her head up and down and cradled Micalyk close. Ria felt Damien tense and she squeezed his hand in assurance. _Do not fear, my love, your son is safe._

Ria kept a close watch over Jazira who handled the child carefully. "Why ith he doing that?" she asked.

Micalyk's face turned red and he twisted his body in complaint.

"He's just cranky."

"Waaaaahhh! Waaaahhhh!"

Jazira winced. "Take it bok!"

Ria laughed taking him and quieted the child. "Well, what do you think of him then?"

Jazira made a face. "I thon't like him, he's louth and wiggly."

Ria smiled knowing they would become the best of friends.

The End

**AN: Alas it is over. Wahh! But oh how sweet an ending it was. Just a few notes on pronunciation:**

**Micalyk sounds like: Mick- cal- ick, Jazira sounds like: Jazz- ear-a, Shira sounds like: Sheer-a, Ria sounds like: Rye-uh, Grogan sounds like: Grow-ginn (like inn), Oclas sounds like: Awe-clus, Damien sounds like: Day-me-inn. Just in case my colorful names are a bit confusing. ;) **

**But Keep an eye out, I don't think I'm done with Damien and Ria (or even Micalyk) just yet…hehe.**


End file.
